The Hunt of a Lifetime
by TazFlan93
Summary: Mako is a charming treasure hunter; he's got the looks, he's got the talent and the sidekick (His brother Bolin). During a raid they encounter Korra, who seems to be Mako's equal and Asami, Korra's partner-in-crime. They seem to both be looking for the same treasure. To find it, they'll have to join forces and with the evil Amon on their tails it won't be easy. MxK, BxA. On hiatus.
1. Pretty Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. The rights to that belong to Nicklelodean and Michael Dante DiMartino and Byran Koneitzko. I only own the plot idea and this story.

Pairings: Makorra, Bosami, slight Masami and Borra.

Note: This story is loosely based off the Uncharted series, with Mako being the Nathan Drake whilst Korra is more of the Elena Fisher type. Bolin seems to be like Sully and Asami is more of the Chloe of the series. The Ignis Petra was made up by me, which is the reason...it is a crappy idea.

Ages:

Mako and Asami- 22.

Korra- 21.

Bolin- 20.

Summary: Mako is the world's most charming treasure hunter; he's got the looks, he's got the talent and the goofy sidekick (His younger brother Bolin). During a raid they encounter Korra, who seems to be Mako's equal and Asami, Korra's beautiful but deadly partner-in-crime. They seem to both be looking for the same treasure. To find it, they'll have to join forces and with the evil Amon on their tails, it isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

_"Hey Mako, do you copy, over?"_

A sigh could be heard as two fingers pressed against an earpiece, "Yeah, Bolin, I do."

"_I didn't quite get that, over."_

"I said I do here you."

_"Repeat yourself by using the word over, over."_

A young man of about twenty-two sighed, rolling his golden eyes in annoyance. Sweat dribbled down his pale skin and his short, black hair that defied gravity and stuck up in the fringe area was matted with sweat, "Bolin, I am not using that word?"

_"What word, over?"_

"I am not using the word over."

"_There I heard it!"_

The man groaned, shaking his head, "Damn it, Bolin." He muttered, "I'm here the place that was discribed in the note, the walls are beginning to look like his discriptions. I'll call you when it's all over."

"_I heard it agai-"_

The sentence didn't get to be finished as Mako had ripped the earpiece out and shoved it into his pocket. He sighed. His brother could really get on his nerves most of the time. He reached a wall and he noticed a rock jutting out and gripped it, swinging his foot up as he began climbing the wall. It was rather easy, he had the ability to scale walls like these effortlessly. He finished climbing and panted slightly. He took off his black jacket, glancing at the white shirt he wore, it sticking to his body, showing his muscle tone. He grabbed a red scarf that was around his neck and pulled it off, knowing it was way to warm to be wearing a scarf.

Mako continued on, tying the jacket around his waist. He then arrived at an opening. It was a beautiful room, with art sketched around the walls. It was rather nice to look at. Mako wasn't one for the pretty things but even he had to admit it was a good sight. He looked around the room, raising an eyebrow as he spotted something that definitely shouldn't be there.

"Uh..." Was all he could manage as he found himself staring a women his own age. She had long brown hair but it was worn in a high ponytail. Despite there being a few metres distance between them he could see her aquamarine eyes staring in his very-confused yellow ones. Her skin was dark but that wasn't the main thing he noticed about her.

What dear old Mako noticed,

Was the pistol she was aiming at him.

"Uh...um..." Mako's eyes widened as he stared at the gun she held.

A smirk was on her face, "Kinda far away from town, aren't ya, pretty boy?"

_Pretty boy?_ Mako thought before raising his hands, "Listen, I'm not here to get into a-"

"The only reason anyone would come here would be for that." Her eyes flickered to a stand in the center of the room, where a wooden box lay on it, "And if you try saying another excuse, I'll happily blow your brains out." The smirk stayed on her lips, and Mako knew she wasn't bluffing.

He sighed, "Alright, no point in denying it, I'm here for that." He glanced at the box, "I'm assuming you are as well?"

"Yep." She responded, "Now get on your knees with your hands behind your head."

"This isn't the first time you've done this, huh?" Mako muttered as he went down on his kness, placing his gloved hands behind his head.

"Your pretty good at the guessing game." The smirk was beginning to annoy him right now. Well, _everything_ about her was annoying him. He just sighed and watched her turn away to go towards the box.

Now that was the opportunity Mako could only dream of. He then smirked himself, knowing the girl forgot to check him for any sign of a gun. He whipped out the pistol he himself had and pointed it at her, "You may know how to act, but the most important rule is to always search the hostage."

The girl quickly whipped around, aiming at him as a stand-off erupted. Mako frowned, beginning to worry. He didn't want to shoot her but he didn't know what she was thinking about him.

"Let's start over...I'm Mako." He quitely said, not dropping his aim.

"Korra.." She replied, her hand steady and not shaking.

"Alright, Korra." Mako continued speaking low and slowly, "We clearly both want the same thing. Now why do you want it?"

She rolled her eyes, "It's one of the eight pieces of the map of the Ignis Petra. It's priceless and is also thought to be a myth. I don't believe it."

"What makes you so sure that the pieces exist?" Mako asked.

"Because I have one of them."

Mako nearly dropped the gun then and there. _She_ had one? However did she gather the info to track down the location? He frowned at Korra, "So do I..."

He noticed her reaction. She didn't look suprised, but her eyes clearly showed it; shock, confusion and hesitation.

"You don't believe me, do you?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I don't." Korra sighed but lowered her gun and placed it back in it's holder. Mako raised an eyebrow but knew she wouldn't shoot him so he too, stowed his gun away, "Sorry about that." She crossed her arms, "I just don't usually run into people during a raid."

He dryly laughed, "Me too. Usually it's just like a walk in the park. I get in, find the treasure and get out." He glanced at the box, "So, why are you searching for the Ignis Petra?"

"I already said it was priceless. But a treasure that is made entirely of flames and lava just seems to pull my curiousity." Korra answered the question truthfully as she too, looked over at the box.

Mako sighed, "I do have a part of the map, but it isn't with me. It's back at the camp with my brother. How about you come back with me and we can compare the pieces just to see if they look alike in anyway?" He calmly asked, but in reality he was freaking out.

"Promise not to jump me?" Korra asked him.

The corner of Mako's mouth twitched upwards, "I promise not to."

"Well, alright then, Pretty Boy. Lead the way."

"And have my back to you? Dream on." Mako tiny smile instantly disappeared, "Side by side?"

"Deal." Korra agreed.

They both looked at eachother, and then at the box. They looked back and both charged towards the stand.

If it were something physical like arm-wrestling or a fight, Mako would have the upper-hand, but Korra was smaller than him and seemed to be agile as she rushed forward at a faster pace then him. She reached the box first and grabbed it, "Don't worry, I won't run away from ya." She smiled at him.

Mako rolled his eyes, "Just c'mon already." He turned towards the opening, walking towards it with Korra by his side. He thought one thing though, _The minute Bolin sees her, he's gonna freak..._

* * *

As Mako walked with Korra down the temple, he noticed an oddly comfortable silence between them. As if neither of them had any problems with eachother. At one point, Korra walked slightly ahead of him and his eyes scanned down her back to something in the southern region. As he caught a glimpse of her behind his golden eyes quickly moved ahead and a large blush erupted onto his cheeks.

It may have been comfortable for Korra, but right now it was very _very_ embarrassing for Mako. He groaned mentally. Even though it was awkward for him, he still kept a guard up around her, knowing she could pull her gun out at any moment.

They then reached a part where they would have to jump a few metres to the other side. Failure to do so would result in falling to your death. He looked at Korra, "Erm...this might be kinda hard for you. We could go back the other way if you..." He stopped as he watched Korra take a few steps back and run forward, easily making the jump, "...want..." He gaped.

Korra smirked, crossing her arms, "You coming, Pretty Boy?"

"Okay, first off; stop calling me that!" Mako growled slightly, "And second off, I was just trying to be nice." He sighed, taking a few steps back and rushing forward, feet leaving the ground as he jumped. He landed on the other side, but tripped over, not landing as graceless as Korra did.

The women laughed, "Smooth move."

Mako got up, dusting himself. He noticed his scarf on the floor and grabbed it, wrapping it around him, "Just keep walking." He huffed, annoyed as he continued on.

Soon, they both saw light and they were soon out of the temple.

Mako sighed, "Alright, our camps that way." He pointed to his right, where Korra noticed numerous trees and smoke in the air, assuming a fire was planted, "Follow me." Mako headed off, not bothering to walk alongside her.

As she followed, Korra thought over Mako. He was definitley not someone she would be friends with but he had some positive qualites; like the fact he didn't shoot her. She glanced at him as she moved beside him, particulary the chest region. The shirt he wore clung to him and she could make out his muscle tone, which was very nice. She smirked lightly but then shook her head, _Urgh! Focus, Korra! He could shoot you at any second!_

They walked silently for half an hour, occasionally crossing a river or climbing a high wall (Something which Korra seemed to do better than Mako, leaving him irritated) before arriving at a custom-made camp.

"Bolin? Bo?" Mako walked around the camp, calling out land for his brother. He frowned, "Where is he?" He muttered before feeling something cold press against the back of his head. He sighed, "Gee, thanks a lot, Korra." He turned around to see the women but blinked as he saw someone entirely different.

It was a woman. A rather beautiful woman with long black hair and cute green eyes. She had a smirk on her face (Next time he saw one, he was choking whoever was smirking to death) as she pointed a gun at his head. He gulped, "Not again..."

The pretty lady turned back to Korra, "You got taken hostage, Korra? Really?"

"Asami, wait! He's a good guy!" Korra rushed forward, shoving Mako back. He fell flat on his back, groaning in pain, "Really. You can trust him! He has a piece of the map!"

Asami paused, lowering her weapon, "You do?" She turned to Mako, "Funny, a guy that looked kinda like you told me he had a piece as well."

Mako frowned, "What did you do with my brother?"

"Tied him to that tree over there..." She glanced over and Mako and Korra did to.

Tied to a tree, was a boy in his early twenties with short black hair styled in a duck-tail and big green eyes, "Mako!" He shouted, seeing his brother, "Don't trust that lady!"

"I gotta got that point, bro.." Mako sat up, sighing, "Bolin, Korra, Korra, Bolin."

Bolin's jaw dropped, "What?! You befriended one of them?"

"Not really.." Mako sighed, "But she's a good guy." He then heard another click and turned to look and his eyes widened as he saw Korra pointing her gun at him.

"Guess I kinda changed." She smirked, "Now give me the map and I won't cripple ya."

"I won't tell you anything.." Mako glared at her.

"In the orange bag, the wooden box!" Bolin then exclaimed.

"Bolin!" Mako groaned, "Why did you tell them?"

"I wanna walk, Mako!"

Asami grabbed the bag and opened it up, pulling out the box, "Looks like he's telling the truth." She opened the box, smirking at the piece of paper that resembled her own one, "Perfect."

Korra sighed, grabbing some rope and binded Mako's hands and legs together so he wouldn't be able to move, "Thanks for the map, Pretty Boy." She turned and left with Asami.

The last thing she could hear before out of ear-shot was, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"


	2. The Tables are Turned

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. The rights to that belong to Nicklelodean and Michael Dante DiMartino and Byran Koneitzko. I only own the plot idea and this story.

Pairings: Makorra, Bosami, slight Masami and Borra.

Replies to Reviews:

Guest No.1- It's great to actually see someone who likes them both. I seriously expected everyone to go "What's Uncharted?". It means a lot to see someone likes it!

Born Waterbender- Well, thanks. :)

Guest No.2- Don't worry. I type pretty fast so the chapters should be long enough and up at a quick pace.

Fireygummybears- Thanks! I'll be sure to keep going.

infamous3- As I said before, I type quickly so the chappies should be up quick.

DrBarber- xD Thanks, took me a while to think of that joke. I do plan on getting a beta for this story soon.

Summary: Mako is the world's most charming treasure hunter; he's got the looks, he's got the talent and the goofy sidekick (His younger brother Bolin). During a raid they encounter Korra, who seems to be Mako's equal and Asami, Korra's beautiful but deadly partner-in-crime. They seem to both be looking for the same treasure. To find it, they'll have to join forces and with the evil Amon on their tails, it isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

"How did you get captured?"

Bolin looked up at the sound of his brothers voice. He diverted his green eyes from his brothers golden ones which were staring straight at him, "I-I don't know..." For a moment, that was all he said before he spoke up, "She just...jumped me I guess."

"And by a woman..." Mako continued, shaking his head, "Just how, Bolin, how?"

"She jumped me. She was a...pouncer!" Bolin sighed helplessly.

"And just what happens if we're stuck like this?"

"Hmm..." Bolin thought, "We'll either starve to death or an animal might eat us..." His tone was oddly cheerful for someone who could get mauled to death by an animal.

Mako sighed, "Great, Bo, just great."

* * *

Korra glanced at Asami, "So...how did you find their camp?" She asked, one hand carrying the box she and Mako had took together while the other held her gun, just in case there was the chance they escaped. Of course that was highly unlikely, but you could never be too sure.

"Saw smoke in the air and it was in a forest so I guessed it had to be a camp." Asami replied, carrying the box she took from Mako and Bolin, "I was a little worried about sneaking in but I hid in a tree and saw that green-eyed guy passed out by the tree. Didn't take to long to bind him to it."

"Good work." Korra chuckled but still felt a little depressed. She didn't exactly know _why_ she betrayed Mako. He didn't make any signs of doing it to her, and he was being truthful with her the whole time. Something stirred in her stomach and she then sighed.

"Something wrong?" Asami asked when they entered their own campsite, much more better than the boys' one. She headed to a metal box and placed the wooden box in it as Korra silently placed the other box in it and Asami locked it with a key.

"Yeah, just a little exhausted from today." Korra faked a yawn, "I'm gonna go to sleep, okay?" She smiled lightly at Asami who nodded at her.

"Alright, hollar if you need me." Asami nodded, turning away from Korra.

Korra frowned then, heading over to her tent and entering it. As she fell back down on her sleeping bag, she placed her hands behind her head, eyes narrowed in regret, _Ugh...I shouldn't be caring, I do stuff like this all the time._ She rolled over, _But..__.maybe he has info on the other pieces. I could say that to Asami and we could head back and free them...but what's to say they'll trust us? _She groaned for a moment before she sighed, shutting her eyes and trying to fall asleep.

She eventually managed to fall asleep, unaware of what was happening at the boys' camp currently.

* * *

"Hey...Bo, you hear that?" Mako called over to his brother and sighed as he saw he was fast asleep, snoring loudly, "Great...just great." He muttered, eyes scanningg for the source of the noise. It was like a chittering noise, almost a squeak. He frowned before he saw a huge shadow behind him. He managed to crawl around, expecting to see a huge monster.

Instead, he found himself nose-to-nose with a red ferret.

The ferret has long, soft, reddish-brown fur on most of its body and dark red-brown fur on its short legs. It had a light face with tear markings and robust cranial-dental features. The light face had white badges similar to those of the red panda. Its roundish head had medium-sized upright ears and a black nose and its long bushy tail had alternating red transverse black rings, though the end of the tail is solid black.

"Er..." Mako stared blankly at the creature with chirped happily in front of him, "Hi." He muttered.

The ferret cheeped a responce before running around to where the rope binded his arms and legs together. Mako blinked at it but soon noticed the ferret chewing on the rope with it's sharp teeth. He looked oddly confused and soon saw the rope beginning to break. In a matter of moments, Mako was free. He glanced at the ferret, "Thanks...I guess."

The ferret didn't responce and headed over to Bolin, beginning to bite down on the ropes tying him to the tree. Mako walked off the cramps in his legs and smiled as Bolin stood up, wide awake, "Wow, thanks little buddy!" Bolin scooped up the ferret, "Who's a good rope-chewing ferret? You! Yes you!" He looked at Mako, "Bro, can we keep him? Please?"

Mako sighed. The creature did save them from starving to death, "Fine, but your taking care of him."

"Hmm, what'll I name you?" Bolin mumured to himself.

"C'mon, Bo, we're getting our map back." Mako sighed, heading out of the camp.

His brother didn't reply, just saying, "Pabu, I'm gonna name him Pabu."

* * *

Korra continued to sleep, until someone shook her. She groaned, blue eyes flickering awake, "Go away, Asami, me sleepy..."

"Up now." The voice was much to cold and _way_ masculine to be Asami. Korra turned and found herself staring into Mako's golden eyes. A smirk was on his face, "Wakey-wakey, _Pretty Girl_." He said the nickname with a bigger smirk.

Korra groaned, "Geeze.." She rolled over, "Take me hostage when I get some sleep."

Mako looked puzzled for a moment. He expected her to try to take him or shout out not just try to go back to sleep, "Up now." He demanded, grabbing her arm and dragging her up. Unfortunately he dragged her a little too hard as he stumbled back with her landing on top of her. His cheeks flushed red but she just quirked an eyebrow.

"You are a strange dude." Korra sighed, "But whatever." She got off him, "So...you gonna take me hostage now?" She asked with a smirk.

Mako sighed, "Get out of the tent." He took out his gun, which he had found in the campsite, "Now." He narrowed his eyes and Korra simply shrugged. He felt annoyed. She was supposed to be scared, frightened not acting laid-back.

Korra exited the tent, seeing Asami there with Bolin aiming a gun at her, a ferret on his shoulder, "So...I'm guessing you didn't just come here to chat." She sighed.

"Where are the map pieces?" Mako asked her, eyes narrowing.

Korra sighed, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'll cripple you." He stated the excuse they had used.

"Don't expect me to tell you like your brother did." Korra smirked at him, "Go ahead, shoot me."

Mako frowned, _Damn it..._ She was good, he had to admit. She knew he didn't have the guts to shoot her, "Alright, I'll cut you a deal." He sighed, "You give us our piece back and the newly-required one and you can go with a piece."

"No way, I found the new one same time as you." Korra said, eyes narrowed.

Mako sighed "Just great.." He muttered, the 'g' word seeming to be a catchphrase for him.

"Hey, bro, I got an idea!" Bolin exclaimed, still aiming at Asami, "What if we join forces with them?"

Mako rolled his eyes, "Bolin, that's a terrible idea."

"Best one I've heard out of the two of you, Pretty Boy."

Mako sighed at Korra, turning to face her, "Why should we trust you? Last time I did, I ended up tied up." He glanced at Asami who seemed to be quite quiet. He turned back to Korra.

"I didn't say you had to trust us." Korra cooly replied with a shrug, even having the nerve to cross her arms, "I'm just saying we have info on the locations of some pieces of the map and you two probably have some info on pieces as well. If we join up, I promise to split the profits of selling the Ignis Petra with ya."

Asami then spoke out, "Korra! What are you doing?!"

"Trying to get us a chance, Asami." She sighed, looking at Mako, "We got a deal, Mako?"

It was the first time she actually used his name. Mako looked at her, seeing her expression was serious. There was a bigger chance of them betraying him and Bolin they it actually working but he sighed, extending a hand to her, "Alright."

She shook his bare hand, smiling lightly, "Deal then."

Bolin lowered the aim on Asami, clearing his throat, "Sorry about that. I never want to take such a pretty woman as a hostage." He flashed her a grin and almost fell as she ignored him.

"Alright then, where's our piece?" Mako asked.

Korra headed into a tent and came out carrying a metal box. She placed a key in it and turned it around, taking out three pieces of paper. She sat down on a rock and Mako went beside her, Bolin by his side, Asami by Korra's.

"Okay, how did you guys find your piece?" Mako asked Korra.

Asami replied to him, "My father is an inventor who is the chairman of a company. I discovered in one of his old files a failed plan about using the Ignis Petra to power some machine he was creating but he dumped the idea. He had a journal of some person known as Roku Kamiya who had obtained the Ignis but was forced to hide it as he was-"

"Scared of being betrayed of his men." Bolin finished, "That's what it said for us."

"Anyways, me and Korra decided to go check it out so I told my dad we were just going to travel for a bit." Asami continued, "We followed the journal, which was written in latin, because it gave directions. We found this temple and we entered it and we discovered a box similar to that one." She nodded at the box where the third piece was discovered, "We opened it and found a piece of paper and a note discribing the place. We left the note in the box and left it at the temple and continued on."

Mako stopped, "Wait a second...I know that box. Me and Bo followed a lead but the box was empty but a note gave us locations to the next place.." He took a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"That's it." Korra nodded.

"No wonder we couldn't find the map piece." Bolin blinked.

"Anyways, we arrived in this forest, set up camp. Korra won the coin-toss for who gets to find it and that's when she met you." Asami looked at Mako.

Mako blinked at Korra who nodded, "Well, our story doesn't involve a rich dad or anything." He sighed, "Me and Bolin grew up in an orphanage. Things were pretty strict but we managed to gather enough time to have adventures and stuff. One day we were on a trip to the library and we discovered a book about treasure hunting. We discovered about a hunter named Roku Kamiya. Kamiya's our last name and he was rumored to have lived around the place we grew up in. I'm convinced that we are related-" An eye roll from his brother, "-to him. So, we basically gathered all the info we could on him. When we were old enough, we left the orphanage and left to travel the world in search of his treasures."

"We're pretty good at hunting." Bolin continued with a smile, "We managed to get a few treasures but we usually sell it for money. Some of it goes towards basic stuff and we send a little bit to the orphanage we grew up with but most of it goes against gathering info on the next hunt. We managed to get a journal belonging to Roku from this dude with a mask and it had info on the Ignis Petra." He scratched his head trying to think of more info.

Mako sighed, "It told of Roku travelling all the way to this temple to hide a piece of the map to the treasure. Me and Bolin made the journey towards there and we had a run in, suprisingly with the mask guy."

"The person who gave you the map?" Korra quirked an eyebrow.

"The very same." Bolin nodded, "Only this time he had all these goons with guns and masks on. He was all "Don't mess with the Equalist's and their hunt"!" He exclaimed, "We had to fight our way into there and we barely got the map and it nearly cost us our lifes!"

"Equalist's? Never heard of them before." Asami said.

"Anyways, we managed to get the box but there wasn't a note in it." Mako sighed, "My guess is that mask-guy took it. We did have to steal the box from them." He leant back, "We then headed for the temple on the previous note and then I met her." His eyes darted over to Korra, "And here we are."

Korra then remembered something, "The box..."

"What about it?" Bolin blinked.

"I never checked it for a note."

Mako's eyes widened as he quickly rushed to the metal box, taking out the wooden box, "I swear if the note is missing." He flicked it open, seeing...nothing, "Damn it!" He growled, throwing the box to the ground in anger, the force of it making the box break into splinters. He turned to Korra, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?! Just how is it my fault?!" Korra stood in front of him, an angered pout on her face.

"When we were walking the note probably slipped from the box!" Mako shouted at her, eyes narrowed.

Asami gulped, "Guys calm down.." Their shouting drowned out her voice.

"You carried the box for a little bit, maybe it slipped then, Pretty Boy!"

"I carried it for like two minutes! You had it for longer!"

"It wasn't me!"

"_Well_, it sure wasn't me!"

Bolin noticed something over where Mako had smashed the box to the ground, "Uh, guys?"

Mako growled, "I swear you better pray that note turns up-"

"Or what? You gonna try to take me hostage?" Korra smirked "Just remind yourself, your gun is lowered."

"Guys!"

"WHAT?!" They both turned to glare at Bolin. He froze, meekly pointing to a place. They turned and saw the box smashed to bits. Between the splinters and bits of wood they saw a piece of paper.

"It was inside the wood?" Mako raised an eyebrow, eyes widening.

"Makes sense." Asami sighed, "This guy probably didn't want ordinary people to discover the pieces."

Korra shot Mako a look, "I believe you owe me an apology."

"Yeah, right." Mako scoffed, heading over to the paper. He moved the splinters aside, wincing as one stuck into his hand.

"Smooth." Korra smirked.

Asami sighed, taking Mako's arm and dragging him to a stone, "Sit." She grabbed a first-aid kit and placed a pair of tweezers between her teeth as she grabbed his hand, turning it, "Alright, this'll sting a bit." She took the tweezers and gripped the splinter, yanking it out.

Mako cringed but sighed as blood dribbled from the finger, "Thanks."

She smiled at him, making his stomach flip as he blushed lightly, "No problem."

Korra rolled her eyes at them and noticed the night sky, "It's gettin' late. I think we should go to sleep and figure out what to do tomorrow." She sighed, noting Mako's expression, "I promise I won't shoot ya." She grumbled and turned, disappearing into her tent.

"Goodnight." Asami smiled at the brothers before heading off to bed.

Bolin glanced at Mako, "Don't shoot them, bro, they seem nice enough."

"One of them is." Mako sighed, never ever going to classify Korra as nice.

"Alright, we'll get our stuff tomorrow." Bolin leant against the orange bag they took from them, "Night, bro." He drifted off to sleep quickly, Pabu asleep by his side.

Mako frowned, staring into the embers of the campfire which was beginning to die down. Should he betray them? He sighed, looking at the sky but his eyes were heavy and he let out a loud yawn, "Maybe tomorrow..." he grumbled before he fell flat on the ground, shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the temple nearby.

A man pranced around the room, body unseeable from the cloak he wore. He lifted his head, a white mask covering his face, "It's gone..." He turned to look at a man with green goggles on, "Why is it gone?"

"I-I don't know sir." He stammered.

"You tell me, your leader Amon that you don't know." He spoke oddly calm, "Your lucky that we already have a piece or you would be dead right now..."

"Sir, we've found something." A man wearing goggles like the other man saluted Amon.

"What is it?"

"A piece of red fabric, specifically like a scarf."

Amon's eyes flickered behind the mask and he frowned, "That boy..."

"Yes sir, we believe it's the previous duo from before."

"It would make sense." Amon turned around, eyes narrowing, "Little orphan boy looking for some glory with his pawn sidekick." He sighed, "I want a group of men out in the forest searching for them."

"Your...not mad, sir?"

"Why would I be? We have a piece. They will come after us eventually." Amon replied, "And when they do...they shall regret it."

* * *

Please read and review guys!


	3. The Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. The rights to that belong to Nicklelodean and Michael Dante DiMartino and Byran Koneitzko. I only own the plot idea and this story.

Pairings: Makorra, Bosami, slight Masami and Borra.

Warning: Death will be in this chapter.

Note: In this story, the Avatar is more of a title given to a master theif around the world. The current Avatar picks a student who they teach everything they know and then, when they are ready, they give them the title of Avatar.

Replies to Reviews:

dumplingsofbolin- Thanks. :D

Fireygummybears- Thanks very much! :)

bs13- :) I really enjoyed reading that review, it's nice to get praise from people for my stories.

infamous3- Thanks! :D

Guest (Talking about Uncharted from before xD)- Nope, I'm not basing this around Uncharted 3. In fact, I haven't even played that game yet. Nope, only things I'm borrowing from Uncharted is basically the characters (Nate, Elena etc.) and switching them over into LoK characters (Mako, Korra etc.)

Pin Up Strong Anvilette- Thanks a lot! :)

Summary: Mako is the world's most charming treasure hunter; he's got the looks, he's got the talent and the goofy sidekick (His younger brother Bolin). During a raid they encounter Korra, who seems to be Mako's equal and Asami, Korra's beautiful but deadly partner-in-crime. They seem to both be looking for the same treasure. To find it, they'll have to join forces and with the evil Amon on their tails, it isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Mako's eyes flickered awake, noting how quiet his surroundings were minus Bolin's loud snoring. He sat up, eyes searching for any signs of the fact that the girls' ditched them. He saw the metal box in plain view, opened so he could see the parchment of the pieces of the maps. He looked over the tents, standing up to investigate them. As he approached one, he unzipped it and entered it quitely.

He saw Korra fast asleep. Sprawled out over she sleeping bag with her mouth agape. Her breathing was soft and she occasionally grumbled in it. He smiled unconsciously at the sight. He noticed her nose twitch as a strand of brown hair was tickling it. Not even realizing, he leaned over over and brushed it to the side. He didn't notice until Korra's eyes opened and stared into his.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Korra asked, confused on why his face was hovering above hers, "Your not trying to get a kiss, are ya?" She smirked.

Mako blinked before blushing lightly, scratching the back of his head, "Uh, sorry." The raven-haired man stammered out.

Korra sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning, "You sure about that?" She asked.

"U-um, yeah."

Korra shrugged, "Okay then. Just, please note that sneaking into my tent won't exactly go well for this partnership." The woman smirked.

Mako rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He exited the tent, heading for his sleeping brother. He nudged Bolin with his foot, "Bo, c'mon, wake-up already." He sighed when nothing happened and cleared his throat, "Breakfast~" He whispered to his brother in a sing-song tone of voice and had to jump back in fear of getting headbutted as Bolin shot up, green eyes wide and alert.

"Food?!" He scanned for any signs and his shoulders slumped as he saw none, "There goes that voice again...lying to me."

Mako quirked an eyebrow. The fact that his brother heard voices in his head was beginning to make him worry about his younger sibling. He shook his head, sitting down on a rock as he began fiddling with his scarf. It was something the orphanage had given him, they said it had belonged to his father, whoever he was. Bolin was only a newborn when they had died and Mako was barely two-years-old so any memory he had of them was blocked out from his mind. He sighed.

Korra then emerged from her tent, stretching to get all cramps out of her body. Mako saw out of the corner of his eye Bolin gaping at Korra and he sighed. Whenever a female even remotely attractive appeared, Bolin just had to flirt with them. If they were going to all work together, then he'd have to stop Bolin from going after Korra and Asami.

"Mornin', boys." Korra sat down on a stone, smiling brightly at them.

Mako didn't smile back as a large grin split onto Bolin's face, "Hey Korra!" Bolin waved at her, beaming at her.

"Should we already wake up your partner?" Mako grunted before seeing someone sit down beside him.

"The partner also goes by Asami." The black-haired beauty smiled at him.

Mako blushed lightly, "Um, right, sorry."

"Well, now that we're all awake." Korra sighed, "We can began our so-called first team meeting."

Mako rolled his eyes before saying, "I nominate myself as leader."

"What?!" Korra shot him a look, "You'd be a terrible leader!"

"And just how would you be any better?"

"The fact that I didn't get took hostage by two girls' would be a good start!"

Bolin gulped. They were both clearly angry and he knew there wasn't anything he could to change that.

"My back was to you guys, and anyways, I took you hostage back then!"

"Yeah, when I was asleep!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES TO!"

Korra and Mako glared at eachother before turning and crossing their arms, annoyed looks on their faces.

Bolin cleared his throat, "Guys, you both got took hostage by eachother. It's even so your both the worst and best." He sighed, "But, if we want this to work your gonna have to work together." He glanced at Asami and Korra, "Bro, I'm willing to trust these two. Are you?"

"And I'm willing to trust you guys." Asami looked at Mako then Bolin.

Mako sighed, fiddling with the end of his red scarf, "I'm...willing to trust Asami...but not Korra."

"And I'm gonna trust you." Korra told Bolin, "But not your idiotic brother."

They shot more glares at eachother.

Bolin sighed, "Alright, that seems good enough.." He paused, scratching his chin, "Hmm...we need a team name."

"Bo...please don't." Mako groaned, shaking his head.

Bolin looked around for anything that might help. He then spotted Pabu, the ferret's nose prodding the ashes of the campfire from before.

Ferret...fire...fire...ferret.

"I know! We'll be the Fire Ferrets!" Bolin exclaimed.

Mako, Korra and Asami both looked at eachother, wondering just how sane the energetic boy in front of them was.

* * *

"Sir, our search party has discovered a campsite in the forest. Whoever they are, they left most of their stuff there." An Equalist saluted the masked man known as Amon.

"Was there a wooden box there?" Amon asked in his calm tone.

"No sir, but...we've spotted smoke in the air from a different part of the forest. A fire is clearly lit. We sent the troops over there. They will radio us back on info soon." The Equalist nodded.

"Alright, you may go." Amon told him.

He nodded, saluted again and left.

Amon sighed, "Just where are you, little orphan Mako?"

* * *

Mako hid behind a tree, peering out to look at Korra who was sitting by the newly-lit fire, staring into the embers. Asami and Bolin had went off to do a patrol as they called it but he felt it was some attempt to get him and Korra to bond. He sighed, beginning to approach her as he sat down beside her, "Hey.."

Korra looked at him, expression blank, "Hey." She replied.

A silence then erupted and Mako didn't know what to do. He tried to think of something to say and ended up blurting, "Why aren't you gonna trust me?" He then clapped a hand over his mouth, honey-colored eyes wide.

Korra frowned at the ground, silent for a few moments, "I..." She took a deep breath, "Have really bad trust issues..."

Mako gaped at her for a few moments, blinking, "You..." He swallowed a lump in his throat, "Do?"

"Yeah..." Korra sighed, "A lot of people who try to be my friend just want to be it because of who I am..." She mumured.

"Who you are?" Mako asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." Korra began messing with her hands, "I'm the Avatar..."

Mako looked at her, blinking, "The Avatar? As in, master thief around the world, the Avatar?!"

"Very same.."

"I can't believe that! I heard stories about the Avatar as a kid." Mako smiled lightly, "The master theif of the world, passing the title down to their most faithful student! Wow, you are the successor to that Aang guy?"

"Well...yeah." Korra sighed, "He passed away and in his will he said I was to be his successor." She frowned, "It's not as great as everyone thinks."

Mako paused at her before scratching the back of his head, "Well, uh, you don't have to worry about me trying to be your friend just because your the Avatar." He sighed, "I kinda have trust issues as well..." The raven-haired man admitted in a quiet tone.

Korra looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

"It's not that I'm a master theif or anything...just..." Mako was about to speak but he heard a rustling noise behind them and he whipped around, eyes wide, "Uh, Korra, we got trouble."

"Trouble? What do you me-" Korra shut up as she turned around.

A group of masked men wearing dark clothes that conceled their appearance were there, at least five of them.

Mako frowned and cursed himself as he noticed his gun wasn't there. It must've been somewhere else, "Equalist's." He growled, knowing that attire anywhere.

The Equalist's stared at him behind their goggles and then one of them rushed forward towards Mako. As they swung a punch, Mako quickly blocked it and sent a kick into the gut of them, sending them back. He glanced at Korra, "Run!"

"No! I am not leaving you here!"

"Just go, Korra!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"I can never leave my friends behind!" And with that said, Korra rushed forward towards a charging equalist. She quickly ducked their punch and sent her palm upwards, smashing into the bottom of it's covered chin. A crack noise could be heard as the neck of the equalist snapped and their body thuded against the ground. Mako stared at it. It was clear that he was dead. Another equalist was about to hit her with a rock over the head but Mako tackled Korra out of the way before quickly jumping up.

Mako quickly dived and grabbed his gun which was beside the fire and aimed at an Equalist, quickly shooting. He never actually killed a person before and a pit of regret stewed in him as he saw it pierce into the gut of the equalists and blood stained the clothes he wore as he fell back. He stood up, ready to fight before something struck his arms multiple times and they both went limp. He turned to see asn Equalist and sent a kick out only for them to tap it quickly too. Stumbling on one working foot, Mako fell to the ground then.

Korra also collapsed beside him. He wanted as the remaining two equalists advanced on them. He looked over and saw another one on the ground. He had to admire Korra's fighting skill; she clearly was taught by the best.

"Where's the map?" An equalist demanded, pointing Mako's pistol at him, "Tell me or I'll shoot you."

"I won't say anything." Mako growled, "That's what you can give to Amon."

"Tell or your little girlfriend gets hurt." The gun was now pointing at Korra who just glared at him.

Mako's topaz eyes went wide, "O-okay, I'll tell you just don't shoot her."

"Mako, what are you doing?"

"Saving your life." Mako sighed, "It's-" He shut up as the man let out a shout of pain. He looked to see a red colored animal biting down on his hand, "...Pabu?"

As the equalist tried shoving the ferret off him he stopped as a bullet pierced into his side and he fell back, blood sweeping from the wound. Mako gaped at the dead Equalist but looked to make sure Korra was alright. She looked as shocked as he was.

The other Equalist turned only for him to be shot as well, directly in the chest as he fell back over the other Equalist.

Mako looked to see who were their saviours.

"Hey, bro!" Bolin smiled brightly, Asami by his side. Pabu rushed towards Bolin, hopping onto his shoulder.

"Bolin?" Mako blinked at the sight of his brother.

"Asami?" Korra looked at her partner.

"You guys okay?" Bolin approached them.

"Our legs and arms are dead, so probably not." Mako sighed.

Bolin picked his brother up, turning him onto his back as Asami did the same for Korra, "How did you guys know when to come back?" Korra asked.

"We heard a gun shot." Bolin explained, crossing his arms, "So we headed back. We actually thought one of you had shot at yourselfs."

Mako sighed, "Nope, that ain't what happened." He began getting feeling back in his arms and was able to move them and twitch his leg.

Korra rubbed her cheek, where an equalist had hit her. Mako reached over and brushed her cheek slightly, making her wince/blush slightly.

"You okay?" Mako asked her.

"Yeah, fine, Pretty Boy."

The nickname made him know her brain was working right and he sighed, dropping the hold, "Alright.." He mumured slightly before he stood up and began walking around to get his leg to work.

Bolin sighed, "Well, their's five dead bodies around here; all equalist." He looked at everyone, "I think we better read the info note and quickly head for it. Amon might send more goons."

Asami retrieved the box, opening it as Korra took the note. Mako sat beside her, not yanking the note from her.

Korra sighed, "Great, still in latin."

"I can transfer it for you." Mako offered.

"Na, I can understand it." Korra replied. Mako assumed it was something the Avatar should know.

She cleared her throat, "I congratulate whoever recovered the fifth piece of my map."

"Our own is the seventh." Bolin chiped in.

"Second is ours." Asami told him.

Korra continued, "As the other pieces come with an info note, I shall reveal the next part. Deep in the forest that is west of Republic City lies a tribe of people. The tribesleader is a good friend of mine and I have trusted him with the sixth piece of the map. If it has been years later, then whoever is the tribesleader as of now should have it.." Korra's face was quite blank as she finished reading and Mako raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

"Um...yeah..." Korra mumured, rubbing her cheek for a moment.

Bolin smiled, "Awesome! We can stop in Republic City on the way. We can visit the orphanage, Mako!"

"Alright, Bo, geeze, take a breather." Mako sighed, "Alright, everyone pack up." He ordered and suprisingly, no one objected.

"Hmm...I better go get our stuff back at the old camp." Bolin mumured, "Anyone wanna join me?"

Asami stood up nodding. Mako sighed. Probably another plan to get him and Korra to be friends.

Once they left, Korra glanced at Mako, "Um, Mako?"

"Yeah?" He responded, facing her as she stood in front of her.

Korra began to blush, fidgiting with her hands, "Y-you know how that guy was gonna hit me with the rock but you dived on me, knocking me out of the way."

The memory flashed in the brunette's mind, "Um, yeah." Mako nodded, "Why?"

"You basically saved my life there, so..." Korra leant in and pecked his cheek, "Thanks." She smiled before turning and walking away.

Mako blinked for a moment, his hand touching where she had kissed him. A blush erupted on his face as he remained motionless but the corner of his mouth was tilted upwards, almost as if he was smiling.

* * *

"Any reports on the search party?" Amon turned to his right-hand man, known as the Lieutenant.

He saluted Amon first before shaking his head, "No responce at all. We've radioed them but nothing has come back."

The masked man's expression couldn't be told from behind his mask and he sighed, "Very well...if their not back by morning then we shall head out without them."

The Lieutenant frowned for a moment but nodded, "Yes, sir."

* * *

"Alright, you guys ready to go?!" Bolin shouted as he rushed into the camp, Pabu resting on his shoulder with a big grin on his face. He was carrying a bag of his own stuff and Mako saw Asami holding his own stuff as she entered.

Mako and Korra still had pink tints in their cheeks but they soon disappeared as they nodded at them.

"Alright, the offical beginning of the Fire Ferrets journey!" Bolin punched his fist in the air, clearly happy with what was happening, "This is gonna be such a blast, I just know it!" He smiled.

Korra laughed lightly at his enthusiasm and Asami smiled at him. Mako rolled his eyes, annoyed at the way he was acting. He took his bag from Asami, nodding his thanks. She just smiled and his stomach flipped again.

Pabu chittered something that made Bolin laugh and say, "Good one, Pabu." Which made all three gape at him for a moment.

"Anyways, we better go. We wanna make a distance between ourselves and Amon so we better go." Mako sighed.

They all headed out of camp.

Bolin looked between them all, smiling brightly.

"Don't look so down, guys. This journey will be the hunt of a lifetime!"

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appriciated!  
**


	4. The Capture of Little Orphan Mako

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. The rights to that belong to Nicklelodean and Michael Dante DiMartino and Byran Koneitzko. I only own the plot idea and this story.

Pairings: Makorra, Bosami, slight Masami and Borra.

Replies to reviews:

Guest: Thanks a lot for the praise!

infamous3: And it's about to get even better as the story progresses! I'm currently thinking of ideas on how to work more LoK characters into the story.

bs13: I just felt an urge to make Korra somehow famous as I wrote the third chapter and the idea popped into my head. Took me a while to make up a logical reason for it to work and I managed to make it work. :D

Adya: Wow...that review really suprised me. I never really actually to expect something like that. The fact I made you like a story that you don't usually go for actually means a lot!

Fireygummybears: Be sure to expect a lot of the love-square in the up-coming chapters.

SGSN22: Yeah, Uncharted is epic and thanks!

Born Waterbender: I was thinking of using Team Avatar, but I don't want everyone to know she's the Avatar straight away.

Summary: Mako is the world's most charming treasure hunter; he's got the looks, he's got the talent and the goofy sidekick (His younger brother Bolin). During a raid they encounter Korra, who seems to be Mako's equal and Asami, Korra's beautiful but deadly partner-in-crime. They seem to both be looking for the same treasure. To find it, they'll have to join forces and with the evil Amon on their tails, it isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

The wind was a cool breeze and it passed by as the "Fire Ferrets" made their way through the tropical forest. It was day three of their journey to the so-called tribe where the next map piece was and thankfully, they had zero encounters with the equalists. Occasionally they stop for bathroom breaks or to search for something to eat (And that was available in the forest was berries and the occasional tree that had a limited supply of some exotic fruit. Bolin was relatively cheerful, smiling from ear-to-ear the entire time. The others assumed it was because of the excitement of the journey that lay ahead of them. Asami was silent and whenever Mako would glance at her she would smile at the brunette which resulted in him blushing lightly. Everytime that would happen, Korra would roll her blue eyes in annoyance.

As the blue, cloudless sky began to darken and the air turned colder the four all knew night was dawning. Mako drapped his scarf around him more, trying not to appear cold as he walked. He then stopped and sighed, "Alright, I say we cleared enough ground for today. I think we should stay here for the night..." He glanced back at the others, "Any objections?"

Bolin simply shrugged and Korra and Asami shook their heads. He nodded before slinging his bag off his shoulder and placing it against a tree. The others laid their stuff down and they all sat in silence and in the cold, knowing they couldn't start a fire without the risk of getting caught. Mako shut his eyes closed and tried falling asleep.

Korra frowned, staring at the sky as she watched the others all pass out into a peaceful slumber. Bolin would toss and turn every few minutes, Asami was twitch maybe once every ten minutes.

And Mako. Well, he was perfectly sleeping in the same position; pale, muscular arms crossed over, mouth slightly open, eyes lightly drooped shut with his head leaning back against the tree he sat back.

Korra smiled lightly at him and turned back to gaze into the stars. She remembered something Aang had told her about the past Avatar's from the past being in the sky, to watch over the current Avatar in their journeys of hunting. Whenever she got a little nervous during a hunt (She had been on quite a few without Asami, sometimes with Aang and othertimes on her own), she would always look out into the sky and feel their presence looking down on her. She sighed, _Past Avatar's, please let this hunt work out well..._

It was her turn to keep watch. They all knew the equalists could pounce at any second. The first day was Bolin's shift, the next day Asami's. Now it was her turn, with Mako being next. She forced herself to stay awake and had her eyes scanning around for any signs of any equalists. Behind her, she heard a crunch as if someone had stood on a branch and she whipped around, pulling out her gun and aiming it.

"Hey, hey! Don't shoot! It's me!"

"Mako?" Korra raised an eyebrow at him, before stowing her gun away, "Sorry, you just scared me."

He sighed, "Sorry for sneaking up on you." He went to sit beside her, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Guess I just want to make sure no one attacks us again." She replied in quiet tone as he plopped down beside her.

"Oh, I see." Mako looked up at the stars. He decided to change the subject, "Think we'll find that tribe?"

"Yeah...hope so."

Mako noted her tone this time; upset.

"Something you wanna talk 'bout?" Mako asked her.

Korra sighed, "No, I'm fine."

He frowned, "You sure? I'm getting the idea your not really excited about going to this tribe place. Why?" He asked her softly.

Korra sighed, "Well...I'm getting a bad vibe about it." She lied. She couldn't tell him. She didn't anyone, not even Asami.

"Oh, I see." Mako nodded, not believing her for a second but played along, "Don't worry, Korra. It'll be easy." He smiled at her for a moment, making her heart flip, "Me and Bolin always get nervous but it turns out easy in the end." He placed his hand over hers.

Korra blushed lightly but smiled at him lightly, "I guess your right." She gazed into his honey-colored eyes and he stared back into her aqua-blue ones. They stayed like that for a moment, just beaming at one another when Korra spoke up, "Hey, Mako?"

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"Before those equalists ambushed us you were going to tell me something. About your trust issues." Korra tilted her head slightly.

Mako raised an eyebrow before the memory came back to him, "Oh, yeah, right." He sighed, "Well, what I mean is..." He frowned, "When me and Bolin-" He stopped as he heard someone clear their throat behind them. He turned and blinked, "Oh, hey, Asami."

Korra's eyes narrowed, _Great..._

"I'm not interupting anything, am I?" Asami looked innocent as she asked the question.

_Yeah, you are._ The Avatar thought before Mako shook his head.

"Na, me and Korra are just talking about...stuff." He eventually decided on the word, smiling at the black-haired beauty.

Asami nodded, moving to sit beside them, "Oh, I see." She replied.

A silence erupted and Korra sighed.

"So, how did you two meet?" Mako asked, looking between the two girls', deciding to make conversation.

"I grew up in Republic City. I met Korra there when I was about twelve. She was on some sort of trip with this bald guy. I guess we just bonded a lot and herself and the guy decided to stay there." Asami explained, "We've been friends ever since."

"Bald guy?"

"Avatar Aang." Korra mumured in a quiet voice, "My teacher..."

Mako stared at her, noting her expression. Her face was softened, yet saddened. He knew she must've missed him hard. He glanced at Asami, "And who's idea was it to look for the Ignis Petra?"

"Little Miss Avatar." Asami answered with a smile.

"You found the info note." Korra looked at Asami.

"You convinced me to go." Asami smiled.

Korra lightly smiled back, "Eh, didn't take too hard." She laughed lightly, "You were pretty easy to convince."

Asami blushed in embarrassment, "Well, I guess your right."

Mako watched their exchange silently and yawned loudly, making them look at him, "Sorry, just gettin' tired right now." He explained, running a hand through his spiky fringe, eyes drooping slightly, "I'm gonna head off to sleep again. Night, ladies." He stood up, smiling charmingly before leaving.

Korra fought down the blush that begged to creep onto her. She then noticed Asami's blush and felt a pang go through her, but she quickly tried attempting to act like her normal self and grinned at Asami, "Someones got a crush on Pretty Boy."

"W-what?" Asami looked at her best friend.

"You heard me, you got it _bad_ for spiky." Korra smirked at her although it was really killing her on the inside. She was often annoyed whenever they stopped somewhere, the boys instantly went for Asami. She knew she was more beautiful than her but she had a feeling that Mako was beginning to really like her, than Asami stands in and he falls for her.

Asami turned bright red, "I don't like Mako.." She mumured.

"Your red face explains it all." Korra rolled her eyes.

"Um..." Asami stammered for an answer.

"Yep, you got it bad." Korra stood up, smirking, "Sleep well, Asami." She turned before her smirk dropped into her infamous pout as she headed towards a tree. Easily climbing up onto it, she sighed, leaning her head back, _Why do I even care that Asami has a crush on Mako? I don't care...I don't care...I don't care._

And yet, she did. A stirring of something she couldn't discribe mixed around her stomach at the thought of Mako liking Asami back. She frowned. She never experienced feelings like this before. Not even when she encountered theifs that were better than her during her time as Aang's student. She sighed.

What Korra didn't know,

Was that she was jealous.

* * *

"Gooooooood morning, teammates!" Bolin exclaimed, sitting up as he awoke, stretching his arms as high as they went. Pabu awoke from the shout and rushed up onto his shoulder as Bolin smiled at him.

Korra yawned, having been up all night looking for any signs of equalists. There were visable bags under her eyelids and she only grunted a responce to Bolin. She leant her head back against tree, slowly shutting her eyes closed as she tried to go to sleep.

Mako sat up, sighing, "Bo, can you wake up more quitely?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes as they blinked for a few moments. He stood up and glanced at the tree Korra was sitting in, smiling lightly at her.

"What?! I'm being quiet!" Bolin didn't exactly whisper the words, shouting them out.

"Can you two shut up?" Korra groaned, opening her eyes to look at them, "I wanna sleep."

"Sorry, Korra." They both chorsed.

Bolin rubbed the back of his head, "Guess we should let Korra get a few hours of sleep." He yawned, "Who's gonna go get some food?"

"Mine and Asami's turn." Mako replied, standing up and turning to her.

Asami nodded, "Yeah, it is." She got to her feet, "You wanna go now?"

"Sure." Mako agreed as the two headed off for a walk.

Bolin smirked, "Well, Korra, there they go. Here we are. Just us two...all alone." He turned around, "So how 'bo-" He stopped as he looked up at the Avatar who was fast asleep, head tilted to the left and breathing softly. He pouted for a moment but then smiled, just standing there and watching her.

* * *

Mako lifted up a branch, numerous red berries attachted to it. He sighed, "Cotoneaster.." He mumured, knowing the berries in front of him were highly poisonous and dangerous to anyone who would dare eat one. He tossed them aside and continued on down the forest path. Him and Asami had split up a few minutes ago to cover more ground and so far, all he met were berries he knew were deathly to eat.

He saw something red in the corner of his eye and sighed, thinking it was more cotoneaster's. As he glanced at it, his eyes widened as he was staring at a bush of wild strawberries. His stomach growled at the sight and he almost drooled over the ground, "Just what the handsome treasure hunter needs." Mako grinned, approaching the berries. He opened up the small pack that was connected to long brown straps that went around his neck. He grabbed a handful and dumped it into the bag. He felt pleased with the result of his hunt and headed off the find Asami.

Mako frowned, hearing a noise behind him. He felt for his gun and quickly gripped it and turned around, aiming behind him.

Nothing was there.

He sighed, about to put his gun away when he heard a thud behind him and suddenly his whole body spasmed and he collapsed down as a blue light burnt behind him. He fell forward, groaning in pain as he looked up into a pair of green goggles and he winced in pain. He blinked, knowing who the man was, "I...know you. You're...Amon's...puppet..." He grunted.

"That's Lieutenant to you, orphan." He frowned, wielding two kali sticks in his hands before they became covered with electricity, "Say it wrong and you'll end up fried." He glanced back at an equalist who was holding Asami.

"Asami!" Mako growled at the Lieutenant, "Let her go."

"I'm afraid Amon wants you both." And with that, he raised the sticks, the electricity disappearing, "Nighty-nighty." They thuded down on Mako as he slumped into an unconscious state.

Now with both Mako and Asami lifeless, they picked them up and slung them over their shoulders.

"Why are we not going after the others?" An equalist asked the Lieutenant.

"Soon, the Avatar and his brother will come after them in the hopes of saving them." He took off Mako's scarf and took out a piece of paper from his pocket and tossed them both on the ground, "Let's hope they discover this..."

* * *

Bolin was busy playing with Pabu when Korra climbed down the tree, stretching to awaken herself as she smiled, "Hey, Bolin."

"Oh, hi, Korra!" Bolin flashed her a grin, "How you doin'?" He asked her with a tint in his accent.

Korra didn't notice, shrugging, "Better than before I was asleep." She looked around, frowning, "Where's Mako and Asami?"

"Oh, they went off to look for food." Bolin titled his head, "They've been gone quite a while.." He said.

Korra blinked, "Your not worried?"

"Why should I be? Mako's strong and experience enough to know what to do if someone strikes." Bolin answered her question as he picked up Pabu with one hand as the ferret hopped onto his shoulder.

"I know, but these equalist guys seems to be someone not to mess with.."

"Yeah, their not." Bolin sighed, "I can't believe me and Mako used to work with them."

"You what?" Korra raised an eyebrow, "Your not some criminal, are you?"

"Says the Avatar, the master theif?" Bolin quirked an eyebrow and shook his head, "No, me and Mako just used to locate some treasures for them, maybe go on the odd hunting trip. That was all, we never hurt anyone." He scratched the back of his neck, "Then Amon sent us to look for the map piece of the Ignis Petra. But we knew from the way he was acting he thought it would be a dead lead. We found the piece and gave it to him, but we kept the info note and we quit the job then...we ran away and Amon's been hunting us ever since."

Korra frowned, "Things must've been hard."

"Not really...the orphanage was really kind and if we weren't taught latin, I'd say we'd be terrible at what we did." Bolin laughed, "Our first hunt was a disaster. It ended with us having no treasure, about five broken bones, bloody clothes and a crazy lunatic on our back." He wiped a laughing tear from his eye and sighed, "Mako was so carefree back then...a real charmer. But he changed over the years." He then smiled, "But...ever since we met up with you two, he's smiled more than he has in the past two years..."

Korra raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I think Asami's really changing him." Bolin then said and Korra fought the urge to throw something at him.

"Oh, yeah...right..." Her infamous pout appeared on her face. She sighed, "Bolin, I know this is crazy but can we go look for them?" She asked.

Bolin thought for a second and shrugged, "Okay, let's go." He stood up and took his pistol and made sure it was loaded before heading off with Korra who made sure she had the map pieces before following him.

* * *

Mako's golden eyes flickered awake as he found himself staring at bars. He looked around, seeing he was in some sort of cell and he looked up to see a very familiar foe as he growled.

"Amon..."

"Lovely to see you again, Mako." The masked man stared at him, expression unknown. That's was what Mako hated the most about Amon. He hid his emotions which made him the dominate one. Mako was always refered to an open book by Bolin due to his easily readable face.

"What do you want with me? I don't have the map with me.." Mako muttered in a low tone, "Your wastin' your time."

"Oh, I know, Mako." Amon's tone was it's usually calm, but yet scary self, "I just kidnapped you and the girl to lure the maps here." He leaned forward, "And to get the _Avatar_ to come here."

Mako growled, "If you hurt Korra, or Bolin or Asami you'll pay."

"And just what will you do?" Amon asked, "Are you going to shackle your cuffs at me?"

Mako looked down, seeing his wrists binded by cuffs, "Dammit." He looked up at him, "...just take the map Amon...don't hurt them..." His eyes looked pleading.

"You really are...a weakling.." Amon sighed before turning, "Goodbye, Orphan Mako.." He walked off.

Mako frowned, eyes narrowed, _Dammit..._

* * *

"Hey, Bolin, isn't this your brothers scarf?" Korra held the red fabric in her right hand, having found it in plain view.

"It is! Mako would never leave it behind without a reason." Bolin's green eyes widened in shock.

Korra looked down at where Pabu was poking a square piece of paper, "Huh...what's this?" She picked it up and unravelled it, beginning to read it, "Brother of the orphan or..." She read the line 'the Avatar' but she didn't want Bolin to know and quickly said, "The other girl. We have the girl and the boy and we will be willing to give them back at the cost of the map pieces you have. If you are willing to co-operate pass the river by your right and enter through the forest part with dead trees...You have until sundown, the Equalists." She bit her lip and hid the paper before Bolin could look at it.

"We have to go!" Bolin exclaimed.

"I know, Bolin...but we have to be careful, it could be a trap." Korra frowned, thinking, "They'll probably be equalists patrolling so we'll have to be quick and secret." She looked at Bolin, "Just follow my lead, okay?"

"Yeah." He replied as they looked at the river by the right and he clenched his fists, "Don't worry, guys, we're coming."

* * *

**Alright! Chapter Four down!**

**Will Bolin and Korra be able to infultrate their way into the Equalist base and save Asami and Mako? Will Mako notice his conflicting feelings for Korra and Asami and will Korra ever notice Bolin's clear crush on her?  
**

**Find out on the next chapter of The Hunt of a Lifetime!  
**


	5. The Rescue of Little Orphan Mako

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. The rights to that belong to Nicklelodean and Michael Dante DiMartino and Byran Koneitzko. I only own the plot idea and this story.

Pairings: Makorra, Bosami, slight Masami and Borra.

Replies to reviews:

infamous3: I have school during weekdays so the updates will be more quicker during the weekend. Check my profile for more info on how I'll be updating.

Fireygummybears: Yes, yes it did. xD

Zia: I've already decided how the chapter goes, but I may use that idea in later chapters.

Fire Wolf: Don't worry, this chapter will have some Makorra, just at the beginning of it Mako will be definitely confused at the doing of what it is. xD

Summary: Mako is the world's most charming treasure hunter; he's got the looks, he's got the talent and the goofy sidekick (His younger brother Bolin). During a raid they encounter Korra, who seems to be Mako's equal and Asami, Korra's beautiful but deadly partner-in-crime. They seem to both be looking for the same treasure. To find it, they'll have to join forces and with the evil Amon on their tails, it isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

"Hmm...coast is clear." Bolin mumured, his head sticking out from behind a tree to gaze out, "Alright, Korra, let's g-oooooooh." He stopped and his voice lowered as he spotted an equalist passing by the tree. He clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes going wide. He silently prayed that he wouldn't get caught. Pabu was like him, a tiny paw pressed over his muzzle.

A hand tapped on his shoulder and he quickly turned and threw a punch that was blocked by a coffee-colored hand, "Geeze, Bolin, take it easy." Korra held his fist in her own, having easily blocked the punch. Bolin looked over her to see the equalist on the ground, limp and with his neck in an odd direction.

"It frightens me how easily you kill and don't feel regret." Bolin admitted quietly.

"It was either him or me." Korra shrugged, crossing her arms, "Someone had to do something."

Bolin looked at the equalist, getting an idea, "Hey, maybe we can take their outfits and disguise ourselves as Equalists?!" He turned to Korra with a smile on his face, "That way no one will know who we are."

"That could work." Korra returned the smile and crouched down, "This ones male, you better take the uniform." She stood up, "I'm gonna go look for a female, you get changed." She rushed through a bush before Bolin could protest.

Bolin frowned, placing the equalists clothes over his own, "This is...suprisingly comfy." He blinked, looking over his appearance before placing the mask over his face and grinned at his pet ferret, "Whad'ya think, Pabu?"

He squeaked a positive responce.

Soon Korra returned, wearing equal clothing to Bolin as she put the mask on, "Hmm, we both look like perfectly average equalists." She smiled behind the mask.

"Yep." Bolin grinned, "Now we just waltz in, find Mako and Asami, bust 'em out and walk out the front door." He turned to Pabu, "Go back to the campsite, buddy, and stay there. Take this too." The ferret tilted his head as Bolin tossed him Mako's scarf but bit the hem and ran off.

Korra nodded, "Alright time to g-" She shut up as an Equalist walked out in front of them.

"You two, your needed back at HQ." He spoke, "Amon needs two people for some assignment; think it's to guard some kids."

Bolin sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Um...where's HQ again?"

The equalist sighed, "You must be those newbies the Lieutenant was on about.." He turned and pointed at a bush, "Go through there and head directly north. You'll be asked what the password is. For now, it's Ignis Petra."

"Okay, got it! Thanks a lot!" Bolin exclaimed.

Korra hit him when the equalist left.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Your way to happy to be an equalist. Act cold and blank or something." Korra folded her arms, rolling her eyes, "Anyways, we better head on. C'mon." She rushed forward and through the pointed bush, "Directly north." She reminded herself as she ran with Bolin following her from behind. She ducked slightly to avoid a branch. Eventually her and Bolin would pass patrolling equalists who thankfully barely glanced at them. They soon stopped in front of large metal gates and an equalist approached them.

"Password?"

They looked at eachother, "Ignis Petra."

He nodded, "Go in, my brother and sister."

"Thanks, bro." Bolin grinned as he followed Korra, who fought the urge to kill him nice and _slow_.

Korra hit him when the equalist was out of sight. They stood in front of large metal doors and Korra slowly pushed them open.

They were looking at the biggest place in the world! Hundreds of equalists were in their view and numerous passageways that were all labeled led the way to some specific place. Right now they were in what was known as Floor 1: Base Area, according to a sign.

"You two! Amon's office now!" Was barked almost the second their foot set down.

"Um, okay!" They both nodded, meekly walking away, scanning for whichever place was Amon's office.

Bolin bumped into the back of someone, "Hey! Watch where your goooooooo...ing." He stopped as he was face-to-face with Amon. More like nose-to-chest seeing as Amon was huge, "Um, I'm sorry!"

"Ah, you must be the two newbies I've been hearing about." Amon's voice was awfully calm and yet, it freaked out both Korra and Bolin. The Avatar secretly glared, wanting to beat the crap out of Amon and demand where her friends were, "You two are needed. I have two new... 'friends' in the sector B prison cell area and no one wants to mind them. Could you two be a dear and look after them." He glanced at Bolin, "You can have the girl." His eyes flickered to Korra, "You can take little orphan Mako."

Bolin clenched his fists tightly but managed to say, "Yes, sir, whatever you want, Mr. Amon..."

"Good. You start now." Amon turned away, walking off.

"Grr...I hate that guy." Bolin huffed before looking at Korra, "I'll go get Asami out, you get my bro."

"Deal." Korra turned, "Be careful, Bolin." She walked off.

Bolin smiled after her, "I'll be fine."

* * *

Korra looked around the numerous cells she passed. All looked hollow and their eyes were empty. It looked like her and the others weren't the first treasure hunters to cross paths with Amon. She frowned, adjusting the goggles she wore to make sure they stayed in place. So far there was no sign of Mako. They all had labels on them. She knew a few, actually. Famous treasure hunters she had heard about from Aang. She stopped outside one cell, labelled 'LOM'.

"LOM...Little Orphan Mako." Korra mumured to herself and looked around. There was no one in sight due to Mako's cell being quite different than the others. She saw a card beside some sort of keypad thing and she swiped it through. The cell bars swung open and she stepped in, them closing behind her straight away. She noticed another swiperpad on the other side and gave a sigh of relief, happy to see she'd be able to escape.

"Mako? You in here?" Korra pulled up the bottom part of her mask, exposing her lips and her lowercheeks bones so she could speak better, seeing no one inside the cell. She looked around it, a barely inflatable matress with no pillow. A bucket...which she didn't want to know what was for and a slot in the bars which she assumed food was passed in.

A thud noise was heard behind her and her arms were pulled back and tied together with something. She was spun around and was looking into Mako's golden eyes which were glaring at her. She was lifted up easily and pressed against the wall, "What did you do with my brother?! Or Asami?! And I swear, if you hurt Korra your doomed!" He growled.

"Mako it's m-" Korra didn't get to finish as he threw her aside and against the steel bars of the cell. She winced in pain, _Idiot! He thinks I'm an Equalist..._ She glanced back to see her hands knotted together with fabric. She glanced at the mattress, which had a big rip down the middle of it, _Used the fabric from that...should be easy to break out of._ She stood up, "Listen, it's m-" She ducked to avoid a punch from Mako.

Mako was fumming. He was lucky enough to have convinced an equalist to drop his cuffs but to have one enter his cell would guarantee his escape. He threw another punch and the equalist stepped to the side, "Stop moving!" He called, swinging his leg forward and tripping the equalist.

Korra winced, rolling to the side and jumping to her feet, "Dammit!" She panted slightly. How was she going to stop him. She couldn't use her hands and she could hardly try to kick him. No, the Korra way out wasn't going to work.

She tried thinking to Asami's solutions as she dived and ducked. Normally she would suduce someone but this wasn't the perfect time to attempt that. Korra stopped for a mere second as the other way passed through her mind. Her eyes widened but it always shocked whoever was trying to attack Asami.

Korra ducked underneath a punch and lunged forward rather impulsively and crashed her lips against Mako's.

* * *

Asami sat on the mattress in her own cell, identical to Mako's as she fiddled with a string of hair. She heard a rattling noise on the bars and looked up to see an equalist staring at her, "What?" She growled.

He looked left than right before pulling off his mask to show a familiar person.

"Bolin?"

"Hey, Asami." Bolin smiled, "Me and Korra are here to bust you and Mako out." He assured her.

"But, how'd you get in? And how did you get those outfits?" Asami inquired.

"Oh, we knocked some equalists out, well, I think Korra killed them both." Bolin shivered, "She did it quite easily."

"Yeah, I asked about that." Asami nodded, "Appartently that Aang guy taught her to have no regret. Which suprised me as she discribed the guy to hate killing things." She explained as Bolin swiped the card and the cell parted. She ran up and hugged Bolin, "Thanks Bolin." She pecked his cheek.

Bolin, in return blushed darkly, scratching his cheek, "Well, er, um, I *ahem*." He cleared his throat, "We better go." He pulled his mask on, "Anyone encounters us, we hate eachother and I'm moving you to a different cell. Okay?"

"Gotcha." Asami smiled.

* * *

Mako's eyes widened as the female equalist leant in and kissed him. His fighting position dropped and he was limply standing in pure shock and disarray. Once the equalist pulled out she sighed, "You sure know how to treat a lady, Pretty Boy.." She then ripped her arms apart as the fabric broke and her hands were free.

The nickname rang through his ears and a image popped into his mind, "Korra?!" His jaw dropped and hit the floor. The moment he knew who it was that kissed him his face flushed bright red and he began stammering, "Uh, I, um.."

She pulled off the mask, showing the fact of the Avatar, "Sorry 'bout that. Just you wouldn't exactly stop attacking me." She crossed her arms, leaning back against the wall, a light blush visable on her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" Mako tried diverting the conversation from the fact she kissed him. Even if it was just to stop him from beating her to death.

"Rescuing you and Asami." Korra sighed, "You think we were gonna let Amon win this?"

Mako thought over and nodded, "Guess your right." He paused, "Sorry for attacking you."

"Sorry for kissing you."

They both blushed at the reminder, their lips still lingering with the warmth of the other. Mako coughed, feeling awkward now.

Thankfully the sighting of Asami and another equalist broke the ice as Mako frowned, "Let her g-" A hand clapped over his mouth.

"It's your brother, idiot." Korra rolled her eyes as Bolin yanked the mask off.

"Hey, big bro!"

"Hey...little bro." Mako rubbed the back of his neck.

Korra smiled, "Alright, now that we're all together." She pulled the mask over her head and glanced at Asami and Mako, "You two stay put while we go take care of some guards and get you a uniform." Her and Bolin rushed off.

Almost straight away they spotted two guards walking down the hallway. They at first passed them but then Bolin and Korra turned and slung an arm around their necks and placed a hand over their mouths. They were unconscious in a matter of seconds. They dragged the bodies back to Mako and Asami, "Put these over your other clothing." Korra instructed, "And whatever you do, don't..." She looked at Bolin as she said it, "Act happy."

He chuckled nervously, "Um, yeah, what Korra said."

Once they were equipped in the uniform, Mako sighed, "Okay, now what?"

"Now, we walk out the front door." Bolin grinned.

"I believe your not going to make it that far." A voice called behind them.

As they turned, they were looking at Amon, his lieutenant and four equalists.

"Truely an honor to be in your presence, Avatar Korra." Amon spoke behind his mask.

"Avatar?" Bolin's eyes widened, looking at Korra, "No way..."

"Now hand over the map pieces and you'll all live." Amon instructed, "Refuse and well." He glanced at the equalists who carried kali sticks like the lieutenant, "You won't have much breathing time left."

"Screw you, Amon." Mako frowned, clenching his fists.

"Ah, I see the four pieces of the puzzle are all together." Amon stepped back, "Since you all refuse."

The four equalists advanced.

"Get 'em!" Korra shouted, rushing forward to an equalist. He slashed at her with the kali stick, electricty covering it. She ducked and noticed something equipped to a type of generator on the equalists back. She smirked and dodged another attack before grabbing the wrist of the equalist and making him slam the stick into his own generator. Lightning struck him and he fell backwards, literally toast.

Mako, seeing what she did dodged a few jabs and slugged his own opponant in the stomach. As they cringed forward he grabbed the stick and jammed it into the generator and stepped back as the equalist crashed forward.

Bolin grabbed the wrist and bonked the equalist on the head with the end you would hold the stick with before sticking it in his generator.

Asami's opponant was different. A sort of electric glove was on his wrist that slashed at her. She moved behind the equalist and snapped his neck easily. As he fell forward, she picked the glove up and slipped it on with a smirk.

"Seems I've underestimated you brats." Amon frowned before his mask, "Ah, well, shouldn't be too hard once I get some more equalists."

"We're not staying around for dinner, mask face." Bolin charged forward and shoved Amon back into a wall. The lieutenant rushed forward only to crumple as Asami sparked the glove she had and slammed it into his gut.

"C'mon!" Korra turned and ran, pulling out a pistol from her pocket. As they rushed towards the stairs that lead to the Base Area she saw two equalists. Quickly shooting two quick bullets, they pierced into them, a perfect shot.

Once arriving in the Base Area, they calmly walked to the door, seeing as no one knew what happened. That was until a shouting from a sort of announcer rang through the area.

"_LOCKDOWN! SECURE ALL EXITS!"_

At once all doors were barred with bars. The four scanned around for some exit and Korra smirked, "Follow me!" She rushed off into a direction. As she basically jumped down a flight of stairs she ran down the hall.

"Why are we in the tech area, Korra?" Asami asked.

"Tech is metal, and metal is good." Korra spotted a specific door and went through, "And good is fast cars." She grinned, seeing numerous vehicles, "Hop in!" She jumped into the drivers seat as Mako hopped over the door and into the passagerseat aside from her. Bolin dived in the backseat and Asami jumped in beside him, "Hold on tight." She started up the engine and slammed the pedal down.

"Er, Korra why are we driving towards the glass window.." Bolin mumured.

"Only way out, Bolin." Korra smirked before the car smashed through the glass and was now in the forest floor again. As she drove, she swirved, nearly crashing many times.

"You sure you know how to drive?!" Mako shouted.

"Yeah! I took a course!" Korra grinned.

"THAT YOU FAILED!" Asami shouted at Korra.

"Oh great, we're in a car with the death lady!" Mako groaned.

Korra just shrugged, "Hmm, now where is the campsite?" She drove around for ages, at a very very high speed level.

The three gulped and held on for dear life.

"Wait, look smoke!" Mako pointed at the sky, "The fire from our site must be still on!"

Korra turned the direction of the car to the smoke and now they were all dangerously driving through a clump of trees.

"AGH!" They all shouted before Korra slammed on the breaks and they came to a stop just in the campsite. They all fell back in their seats, panting loudly and fully exhausted.

"That.." Korra sighed, "Was too close."

"Next time, let someone who can drive steer the wheel." Mako fell out of the car, gasping for air.

Bolin jumped out and hugged the ground, kissing it, "Oh, sweet sweet ground!"

"This car seems familiar." Asami frowned, "It looks like the type of ones I've seen in my dads blueprints.."

Korra didn't hear her, falling out of the car, grinning as she pulled off her mask at the car, "I have got to get one of these babies." She looked to her left to see Pabu and smiled at the ferret as he licked her cheek. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head, "Well...least we're all back here.."

She noticed something behind Pabu and picked it up, heading to Mako, "Hey, Mako."

"Yeah?" He grunted, clearly not to pleased with the driving trip.

Korra held out his scarf, "Here...we found this when you went missing."

Mako blinked at the red fabric and took it, "Thanks, Korra." He threw it around his neck, smiling lightly at her.

"No problem, Pretty Boy." Korra shrugged before glancing back at the fire which Bolin was currently putting out.

"This thing should help us get to Republic City." Asami inspected it, "Well, some of the way if we don't encounter a gas station or something."

Bolin smiled as he looked up at the sky which was beginning to darken, "Well...day three of our journey and we've already escaped death!" He fell back, "I'm gonna catch a nap before we head off." He was asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Anyone wanna take the shift for naptime?" Asami asked.

"I got it." Mako smiled, "You two get some rest." He told Korra and Asami. They nodded and said goodnight to Mako as they went off for some sleep.

Mako sat on the ground, staring at the sky. The kiss him and Korra shared crept into his mind and he blushed lightly. His stomach began mixing as he felt odd in the stomach region. He didn't know what was happening. Was he liking Korra more than a partner? More than a friend?

Was he beginning to fall in love with her?

* * *

**I'm sick today, so I figured I might as well work on chapter five. xD I'm pretty darn good at this updating thing, huh?**

**Over 900 people have looked at this story! Let's make it to a 1'000 guys!  
**

**Hope to see some reviews as well!  
**


	6. Nearing the Pit-Stop

I'm sorry for the chapter not being as long as the others! I just wanted to make this a chapter that is mostly dedicated to the feelings between Mako and Korra, and Bolin and Asami. The next chapter will be them in Republic City where a few actual LoK characters will make an appearance.

Oh, and in case your confused on what the Team Car is, it's basically the one Team Avatar used in the cartoon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. The rights to that belong to Nicklelodean and Michael Dante DiMartino and Byran Koneitzko. I only own the plot idea and this story.

Pairings: Makorra, Bosami, slight Masami and Borra.

Replies to reviews:

Zia: Hmm, that second review intriged me. I already had something planned out that was kinda like that, but your one is better! I might merge the two together. The chief won't have a son xD. When they arrive there it will make more sense. I thank you very much for the awesome idea that you gave me!

Fire Wolf: xD Dream away, if you wish. I'm starting to get into the Makorra and Bosami more. I'd say their will be barely any Masami and Borra to expect, more-so friendships than anything romantic.

Fireygummybears: Gonna be SUPER bad-ass xD.

Guest: Yep, finally. xD

infamous3: Yeah, my sickness was the main reason for no chappie yesterday.

MKoBLin: xD Thanks, gonna try to bring in some more Bosami now.

dumplingsofbolin: I'd say, right about now!

Summary: Mako is the world's most charming treasure hunter; he's got the looks, he's got the talent and the goofy sidekick (His younger brother Bolin). During a raid they encounter Korra, who seems to be Mako's equal and Asami, Korra's beautiful but deadly partner-in-crime. They seem to both be looking for the same treasure. To find it, they'll have to join forces and with the evil Amon on their tails, it isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

"Hmm...we should make it to Republic City today.." Bolin inspected the map that was lying on the ground, glancing at numerous areas, "The town we're in now is about here..." He stabbed an area on the map, "And Republic City is there." He pointed at a larger area not to far from the previous place, "The car has enough, you think?" He turned to Asami who was on his side.

She nodded, "Yeah, but we could stop at the gas station one more time."

Mako sighed, "We shouldn't doddle in this place much longer. This town may be small enough, but it is the nearest place to Republic City. Amon will probably check this place to see if we've been here and if he finds out we were. He'll definitely know we're heading to Republic City." He frowned.

"Relax, Mako. I've got tons of friends in Republic City." Korra leant back against the wall of the hotel room she and Asami shared. The room down the hall belonged to the boys, "Thieves or not thieves." She assured him.

Mako rolled his eyes, "I'm just saying I think it would be best if we hang low once we get there. We stay for a couple of days, gather as much info and get out."

"No time to actually relax from this journey?" Korra sighed, "It's been like a week since me and Bolin rescued you and Asami from that place. I'm sure we can have a little ourselves time in Republic City."

"With what? We've barely enough money left."

"You forget we have a daddies girl in our group." Korra smirked, eyes darting to Asami.

"Just because my father is rich Korra, doesn't make me a daddies girl." Asami rolled her eyes as she sat down on her bed, "I may be the great Hiroshi Sato's daughter but I'm still a normal person by heart."

"Hiroshi Sato? As in Future Industries Hiroshi Sato?" Bolin gaped at Asami, mouth open, "As in, inventor of the Satomobile Hiroshi Sato?"

"The very same." Korra grinned.

"Wow...like wow..." Bolin's eyes went wide with a mix of shock and awe, "That's amazing!" He smiled at Asami.

Korra chuckled lightly, tilting her head back and glancing at Mako and frowned. Ever since they escaped from the clutches of Amon, Mako began acting distant from Korra, sometimes being cold as well, _What? Was me saving his life something bad...or maybe 'cuz, Korra, oh I don't know, you kissed him?! _She sighed, _Out of all the stupid things I cou__ld've done... _She looked up to see Mako and Bolin standing.

"We're gonna gather our stuff and then we can go." Bolin explained with a cheerful grin as he left the room with Mako who didn't say a word.

Korra sighed, getting her stuff ready.

"So, did you stab Mako with a knife or something?"

Korra looked up at Asami, "Huh?"

"He's been really quiet around you. And he's acting differently as well."

"Oh, well, um." Korra looked away, "I don't exactly know."

"He was getting used to you until you helped us escape." Asami raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Korra began blushing and began fiddling with her hands, "I-I don't know what your talking about."

"Korra, you lie when you do that thing with your hands."

Forcing herself to stop, Korra sheepishly smiled, "There is nothing wrong." She sighed, "Besides, why do you care? Shouldn't you be flirting with him or something?" She muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Na, I don't think so." Asami casually replied to her question, _I kinda like someone else... _Her mind wavered to a grinning, green-eyed figure with a ferret on his shoulder.

Confused, Korra lifted her head, "But, I thought you liked him."

"I did, but then I noticed he already had eyes for someone else." Asami looked at Korra with a smile

"Eh? How?" Korra blinked, "Who?"

"Don't tell me you don't know he likes you, Korra."

Korra's blue eyes widened, "Wait, what? Pardon? Eh?" Her tanned face flushed cherry-red.

"I can see it when he looks at you." Asami smiled, "Not hard to miss."

Korra avoided her friends gaze, "That's stupid, their's no way Mako likes me." She pretended to sound like it was crazy but her mind wavered over the fact if it was true. He did turn red whenever something slightly romantic (If you could even call leaning in and kissing someone to shut them up romantic) occured between them. She thought over to what she felt for the treasure hunter. Granted, he was attractive, she wouldn't deny that, but he was brooding and they argued countless times since they escaped from Amon. As she thought about their arguements, which she agreed were actually enjoyable due to the fact how she could easily make him mad, a tiny smile crept onto her lips.

"So? Do you like him?" Asami pressured her with the question.

"No, I don't like him and he doesn't like me.." Korra muttered.

Did she like him, and did _he_ like _her?_

* * *

"She's so perfect." Bolin sighed happily as he fell back on his bed, his stuff packed and ready to go.

Mako raised an eyebrow, adjusting his scarf, "Who is?" He frowned, annoyed if his brother would say the person he was thinking about, _Don't be Korra, don't be Korra._

"Asami...she's just so..." Bolin sighed again (Mako also sighed, in relief), rolling over to the side, a dreamy look in his green eyes, "But...I can't involved with her...or even try to."

"Why not?" Mako looked at Bolin with a confused glint in his eyes.

"You always said to never get involved with anyone...I'd just disappear on a hunt and I'd never see them."

An idea quirked into Mako's mind and he smirked mentally, "Ask her out."

"Wait what?" Bolin rolled off the bed and onto his butt with a thump, "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Yeah." Mako shrugged.

"But...why?"

"Asami's on the hunt with us. Not like you'd be leaving anyone behind." Mako continued packing his stuff, trying not to appear happy even though he was pleased with how it wasn't Korra Bolin had a crush on, "Just try it. Worst she can do is reject you, best is you get to date her."

Bolin smiled, "Yeah, I will! Minute we're in Republic City." He then began muttering to Pabu about his secret plan to date Asami.

Mako rolled his eyes, amused as he finished packing, "Alright, let's go, Bo." He slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Gotcha." Bolin nodded, grabbing his bag, "Hey, Mako."

"Yeah, bro?"

"Why are so weird around Korra now?" Bolin quirked an eyebrow at his older brother.

Mako drew in a breath. He was dreading a question like this from someone in the group. He just felt so _weird_ around Korra. Not the bad weird, but the really really good weird. He really enjoyed being around her, but that was what worried him. He got nervous feelings in his stomach whenever he looked at her and just being beside her was like heaven. He frowned, "I dunno, Bo.." He sighed, falling back on the bed with a plop, "I just feel weird when I see her...so I guess I just avoid her to not feel it."

"And this weirdness...does it happen in your stomach, like whirling around like this?" Bolin extended a finger and rotated it around in circlular patterns.

"Yeah, like that." Mako shortly nodded.

Bolin raised an eyebrow, "And when you see her, do you get like...a tight feeling in your chest, like your breathless?"

Mako thought back. Now that his brother mentioned it, he did feel like he couldn't say a word when he mostly saw her, "Kinda, but I manage to get some words out..." He sighed, knowing whenever they spoke he started an arguement with the hot-headed Avatar.

"You, my dear brother, have a crush." Bolin grinned.

"A what?" Mako deadpanned.

"A crush? You dig Korra. Like like-like her." Bolin smirked.

"I do not. That's crazy." Mako mumbled, rolling his eyes as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Not really. Crushes are normal. I've had tons of them. Heck, I have one now." Bolin smiled, thinking about Asami and how beautiful she was.

Mako sighed, "Whatever, Bo. C'mon, let's go.." He mumured, standing up and heading to the doorway as he swung it open. As he trudged down along the hallway to the girl's room, he thought his younger brother was the craziest person he ever met to suggest something like that.

He knocked on the door and the beautiful Avatar herself opened the door and he turned red slightly.

"Oh, hey, Mako." Korra blushed lightly herself, diverting her gaze a bit, "You guys ready?"

"Um...yeah, ready." Mako stammered for an answer, cursing mentally at his idioticy, "You and Asami ready?"

"Yep." The raven-haired woman popped up from beside Korra as Bolin then appeared.

"Alright, let's go! The City of Opportunity and good-food awaits!" Bolin struck a pose, making Korra and Asami laugh and Mako even managed a tiny smile.

* * *

"I don't see why _I _can't drive the car. I did it the first time." Korra huffed as she jumped into the backseat of the car.

Asami, who was in the drivers seat turned the key and sighed, "You almost killed us the last time, Korra."

"Yeah, I don't want that experience again." Bolin paled slightly at the reminder as Pabu nodded in agreement.

Mako shrugged, "Asami can drive..." He lightly mumured, not knowing what exactly to say.

Korra rolled her eyes, slumping her crossed arms on the side of the car as Asami started driving. She watched the buildings they passed as they went through the village, stopping on one occasion to re-fill their gas tank and they were off again, entering a road.

"Feels awesome to be back in the real world!" Bolin exclaimed, watching the concrete of the path, "I've seen so much trees green is implanted in my mind!" He smiled.

"Try to enjoy it, that tribe place is not that modern..."

Mako blinked, turning to Korra after she finished speaking, "Huh, say what? How'd you know that?"

Her eyes widened for a moment and she coughed, "I-I'm just assuming. Not many tribes have buildings around the place..." She quickly replied.

He raised an eyebrow. She was pretty defensive about it. He shrugged, "Oh, okay then." He leant back and relaxed as silence washed over the four of them.

Bolin looked at Asami, scratching his head as he tried to think of a good line to strike up a conversation with her. Pabu scrambled onto Asami's shoulder and he blinked, "Pabu, don't do that." He sighed, "Sorry, Asami."

"It's okay, I don't mind." She smiled, lightly laughing as Pabu licked her cheek.

"Oh, okay then." Bolin smiled back, "Er, Asami, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, I was just wondering if you would maybe want to go out wi-"

"Hey, look!" Korra's voice interupted them.

Bolin groaned but turned his head, seeing something vague in the distance and Korra stood up and leant over the side, her head craning to get a better view. Her tightly gripped hands on the side of the door slipped slightly and she fell forward, all set to crash to the ground, "Woah!" She closed her eyes, expecting to feel the impact of slamming against the tarmac but never felt anything, just a tight grip around her waist as she was spun around and lunged forwards.

"Are you crazy?! Why are you leaning over the car?!" Mako's voice was full of anger, "You could've got really hurt!"

Korra's eyes adjusted to the view of seeing Mako lying flat on his back on the backseat, head-to-toe on the seat with his hands holding Korra's waist as she was lying on top of him. Her darks cheeks instantly flushed red though Mako was too serious to blush.

"Er...right, sorry." Korra tried to hide her face from his view. Mako loosened his grip on her.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"R-right."

"If you guys are done...take a look at that." Bolin's voice was full of awe.

Korra got off Mako and they both turned and were in sight of a beautiful-looking city.

"We're finally here; Republic City!" Bolin grinned.

* * *

I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY for not updating yesterday! Not everyday will this story be updated but I'll try to, I swear!

This chapter isn't as action-packed as the others, but it's mostly just to get the view the gang have on eachother.

Please Review, their my stories food. It will live longer with the more it gets!


	7. Welcome to Republic City

WHOOP-WHOOP! OVER FOURTY REVIEWS AND OVER A THOUSAND VIEWS! Keep it coming, guys! :D

Damn it means a lot to see you all enjoy this story. I seriously never expected this story to be so well-received by you all. Each review really brings a smile to my face. Thanks a lot to everyone who even glanced at this story.

Finally! Appearances from other LoK characters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. The rights to that belong to Nicklelodean and Michael Dante DiMartino and Byran Koneitzko. I only own the plot idea and this story.

Pairings: Makorra, Bosami, slight Masami and Borra.

Replies to reviews:

MKoBLin: Yep! Two best ships of LoK fandom!

infamous3: Glad to see it makes your day! I just try to make the story enjoyable for all.

LittleWildFlower: It is? 'Cause it is so hard for me to make cute little scenes and stuff. I'm all for action and punch-ups. xD

Guest: And here it IS!

Fireygummybear: Hope your back in time to read this!

Zia: If I'm ever in a pinch, I'll be sure to ask you guys!

Fire Wolf: I think we've made you like the story. xD

Guest No.2: You'll grow to know I update really quick. :D

Summary: Mako is the world's most charming treasure hunter; he's got the looks, he's got the talent and the goofy sidekick (His younger brother Bolin). During a raid they encounter Korra, who seems to be Mako's equal and Asami, Korra's beautiful but deadly partner-in-crime. They seem to both be looking for the same treasure. To find it, they'll have to join forces and with the evil Amon on their tails, it isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

As the car finally drove past the large, opened gates of the city they were all searching for, the four could only gaze around the city, feelings of nostaglia flushing up inside them. The city was just like they remembered. The place was buzzing, people were strolling the streets, heading into the numerous large buildings around the city. Markets lay around the place and merchants were trying to attempt to sell their goods.

Bolin smiled, looking around, "It's barely changed a bit!" He laughed out loud as how similar it looked to before he and Mako left.

"Yeah, your right, Bo..." Mako mumured, barely paying attention. The breeze sent a shiver of excitement down his back. The type that usually occured when he was experiencing the thrill of a hunt.

Korra and Asami weren't as excited as them, but their eyes shined as they looked around the city.

Asami spoke, "Alright, I'll park the car somewhere and we go our seperate ways then meet up and we can get a hotel?" She offered.

The three nodded at her question as Asami parked the car and they all hopped out of it.

Mako and Bolin headed off together and Asami told Korra she had to check on something. Korra headed to a place where she got a view of the large lake that was around the city. Her blue eyes fixed on a visable island resting in the centre of it and she grinned, noticing a harbor where a boat lay, "Time to visit ol' Tenzy."

* * *

Mako sighed, "Bo, your getting annoying.."

"But, Mako! We haven't seen the orphanage in ages!" Bolin jumped around with excitement, "We'll see all the younger guys again! And they'll be old now!" He smiled.

Mako rolled his eyes, "We're only going in for a quick visit, Bo, nothing more."

Bolin didn't listen, rushing off as he spotted a building, "Hehe! Look there it is, the orphanage! All fine and dusty and..._CLOSED?_" His eyes stared blankly at the sign hammered onto the front door of the building, "Closed due to low funds.." His green eyes widened and he fell to his knees, "W-why would they close it? W-why?" He looked at Mako who frowned at the sign.

"I don't know, Bo..." He stared at the sign, clenching a fist in anger.

Bolin sighed, standing up, "This sucks...like really."

"Yeah, it does." Mako nodded before he turned, "I'm going for a walk." He shoved his hands into the pockets of the black cargo pants that he wore.

"A walk?" Bolin's face split to a grin, "As in a 'thinkin' 'bout your feelings for Korra' walk?" His tone dripped with sweet honey and he said it in a sing-song tone.

Mako rolled his eyes, "Just a walk around my hometown.." And with that, the young treasure hunter set off into a walk as his mind pondered over Korra.

She was pretty, he had to admit, and fit his type; head-strong, brave, fearless and with a sense of humor. On the other hand, she was hot-headed, brash, stubborn and impulsive. They got into arguements countless times over the simplest things. And yet, he had so much fun doing that. Just the sight of her ranting at him made him laugh in amusement. He frowned. He was conflicted with her in terms of respect and terms of...dare he say it, _love_.

As he passed the harbor where he used to play in the water with Bolin, he noticed a certain brunette sitting by the edge of it, staring out into the sea. He walked down from beside her, "Mind if I sit here?"

Korra looked back to see him and scooted over to give him space.

"Why you sitting out here?"

"Waiting for the ferry." Korra replied.

"To where?"

"Air Temple Island."

Mako blinked, "Why are you going there?"

"Well, it's where I lived for a part of my life." Korra smiled, "Tenzin Hagane, the person who lives there is the son of Aang, my mentor. Aang was pretty old when he started teaching me so when he passed away and I was named as the Avatar, his son Tenzin began teaching me then. When I turned eighteen, I was free to go off on adventures of my own."

Mako laughed lightly, "I understand then.." He yawned, looking at the sky, casually asking, "So, er..." He scratched the back of his head, "Their's this place me and Bolin used to eat at before we left. Not somewhere classy and all but it's good food." He blushed lightly, "Do you, erm, wanna, uh, maybe go there later? After you visit these people of course." He added in a hushed tone, the blush darkening.

"Like...a date?" Korra oddly enough was smirking at him, her tone teasing him. Even though on the inside she felt like she was soaring through the skies, as if happy.

Mako turned even redder, his face beating the color of his scarf as he stammered to speak, "N-no, just a m-meal between two friends!" He cursed himself for the stutter in his tone.

"Alright, Pretty Boy. I accept your 'meal between two friends'." Korra's smirk stayed there and Mako looked away.

"Er...your ferrys here." Mako blushed.

"Wanna come with me?" Korra stood up, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mako smiled, "Why not?"

"Alright, but keep a hold of your wallet." Korra brushed past him, "These people know how to steal..."

* * *

"Er...what?" Bolin stared blankly at Asami, his face flushing red at the impact of her question.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for a meal later..." Asami's cheeks tinted pink, "At Kuang's Cuisine.."

"KUANG'S?!" Bolin shouted, startling her, "That place is like super exclusive! Me and Mako dreamed of eating there as kids!" He blinked, "But why?"

Asami rubbed her arm, "I just felt like treating you."

Bolin grinned, "Well, thanks Asami! But I don't think I have nice enough clothing for that place.." He glanced down at the cargo pants he wore and the green shirt he wore under a brown jacket.

"I can take care of that." Asami replied, "All you gotta do is turn up. Eight O'clock?"

"Sure!" Bolin smiled.

Asami lightly smiled back, _I hope the evening goes well enough to the point I can tell him how I feel..._

* * *

As they stepped off the ferry, instantly alarms went off out of nowhere. Mako glanced at Korra, him being suprised while she looked calm, as if expecting this, "Don't worry, it's to scare intruders and alert the other if someone is there.." She headed off and stopped, noticing something out of the corner of her eye before Mako saw her being tackled by three flashes.

"KORRA!" Came the shouting as the Avatar fell backwards, laughing her head off.

"Hey, you three!" Korra smiled, "You guys sure have grown over the years. Espically you, Meelo. Your a giant for an eight-year-old." She sat up.

Mako was now in view of three kids. One looked about thirteen with brown hair scrunched up into a bun on the top of her head and brown eyes. Another was about ten with black hair and big grey eyes who was jumping from toe to toe and the last was a kid of about eight with a slightly de-formed shaved head and grey eyes.

"Hey, Korra, who's the cutie over there?" The black-haired girl pulled out a wallet Mako knew and opened it up, pulling out a card, "Mako Kamiya, age twenty-two. Huh, not a good theif."

"Hey! That's mine!" Mako frowned.

"Not that smart either." The brown-haired girl noted, studying Mako.

Meelo toyed with Mako's red scarf, "This is weird. What boy wears a scarf?"

"Korra!" Mako looked at her as she laughed her head off.

"Hand it back, Ikki." Korra instructed the girl, "You too, Meelo."

Mako's wallet and scarf were handed back to him and he wrapped the scarf around his neck and shoved his wallet into his pocket.

"You guys are pretty good at this." Korra complimented them with a smirk.

"I've trained them well, I suppose." A deep, calm voice came from before her. Mako turned to see a man maybe in his late fourties or more. Tall, Mako was only an inch or two higher breaching him. Bald with intense grey eyes and a pointy beard with a smile on his face.

"Tenzin!" Korra rushed forward and hugged the man, lifting him up with no effort.

"You've grown, Korra." Tenzin smiled as she let go of him, "You've matured."

Korra sheepishly grinned, "I guess so.."

Tenzin looked over Korra's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Mako, "You never told me you had a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Korra declared, her face burning as red as a cherry, "Trust me!"

Mako turned bright red, "W-why would you think that?" He quickly said, eyes wide as he and Korra looked at eachother and blushed even more.

"Oh, I apologize..." Tenzin sighed, "May I ask his name?"

Mako reacted by rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, that's Mako. He's...a friend." Korra decided on the word, "And my partner."

"Partner? What happened to Asami?" Tenzin looked at Korra, sighing, "Did you get into an arguement with her?"

"Hey! I don't get into an arguement with everyone." Korra crossed her arms, the pout Mako had grown to known as her trademark expression on her face, "Asami's still my partner. We've just teamed up together." She sighed, "With Mako's brother as well.."

Tenzin rubbed his beard, eyes darting over to Mako, "Is he experienced?"

"Er...I am.." Mako replied, sighing as he gained some confidence, "I've been treasure hunting for around four years with my younger brother, Bolin. On our latest hunt, I ran into little miss Avatar over there."

Korra nodded, "Yep. And their's nothing going on between us."

"Strictly partners and friends." Mako nodded quickly.

Tenzin noticed their expressions soften for a moment but they quickly changed them. He quirked an eyebrow. They seemed to be hiding something, "Well, then, any friend of Korra is welcomed on this island." He told Mako with a stern look but had a smile on his face, "Are you staying long?" He asked Korra.

"Just for a couple of days...then we're off to continue the hunt.." Korra said.

"I see.." Tenzin smiled, "You are all allowed to visit whenever but you better stay for dinner at least one night, Korra, or Pema will be breathing down my neck about it."

"Gotcha, Tenzy." Korra smirked at the nickname before stepping back and noticing the sky which was beginning to darken, "Well, we've got dinner plans." She grabbed Mako by his arm and dragged him towards the ferry.

"And no we're not dating!" Mako shouted out to Tenzin.

* * *

Bolin paced around the room he was in inside Quang's, his mind jumbled, "Okay, Bolin, focus. The girl you like asked you out on a date. That's a good sign, right?" He muttered under his breath, "Your gonna go out there, and enjoy it and by the end of the evening, you tell her how you feel..." He sighed, "Worse case-scenario she turns you down, best case, she likes you back.." He glanced down at the clothes he was wearing; a really nice suit. He looked at the mirror. Him and Mako never were able to afford good clothes but this made him look quite attractive. He smiled lightly, "Alright, let's do this.." He then exited the room and into the restaurant, all set to go ahead with his plan.

* * *

"This place is where all the thieves hang-out." Mako explained as he and Korra stopped outside Narook's, a noodle shop, "Some people are treasure hunters but not serious ones like us." He looked at her, "Has good noodles and me and Bo have been going here for years so they'll make an effort when cooking."

Korra's stomach growled, "Sounds good to me.." She smiled as they entered and sat down. A man walked down to take their orders, eyes widening as he saw Mako.

"Mako, it's been ages!" He pulled the man out of his seat and into a hug.

"Yeah...sure has been Narook." Mako laughed heartily.

"And who is this? A lady friend?" Narook looked at Korra, nudging Mako.

They both blushed, "Just a friend." Korra lightly smiled.

"Well then." He said when Mako sat back down, "I shall prepare the finest noodles for you two!" He smiled, leaving.

"Like I said, they'll make an effort." Mako smiled at Korra.

She smiled back, making his stomach flip, _Gah, why is this so weird...just looking at her makes me all...gooey inside. This is so foreign to me...is Bolin right? Do I like Korra?  
_

* * *

"And then, one time Mako went in to get this weird voodoo artifact and it turned out to be this freaky doll." Bolin exclaimed happily to Asami, using his hands to emphasise the fact, "He screamed so loud in the ear-piece he sounded like a little girl." The two started laughing their heads off.

Asami cracked up, having been listening to Bolin's stories most of the date, "There was this time Korra boasted about how she could kill five guys with one bullet and then five guys attacked us and it took her like a whole clip to finish one off."

Bolin chuckled at it, smiling at her. Things were going well, he thought. The starter he was nervous and it was slightly awkward but during the main course things started to warm up and by the time they ordered desserts things were a blast!

"So, how did you exactly know when you wanted to be a treasure hunter?" Asami asked.

"Well.." Bolin thought back, "When me and Mako grew up, we always had this thrist for adventure." He smiled, "We used to climb trees and walls to try to get excitement, which gave us our skill in climbing but we didn't have enough adrenlin from it. We saw this person steal one time and we tried it out. At first, we were kinda, okay, _really_ bad. We were in and out of jail. But, we gradulely got better." He leant back, relaxing, "And then one day, Mako discovered a book about Roku Kamiya and that convinced him to make us become treasure hunters." He looked at her, "You?"

"Korra dragged me into it." Asami sighed, "I never would have done it without her. She went on and on about the thrill of the hunt and how exciting it was. She was the one with experience on it. I still don't know how she managed to get me to do this until this day.."

Bolin laughed, "Guess you wanted to do it.."

"I guess I did." Asami smiled lightly before she noticed their desserts arriving and they relaxed into eating.

* * *

"You are so drunk!" Mako's voice was tipzy and slurred as he and Korra stumbled through the dark, almost empty streets of Republic City. The two had just left Narook's, where the owner had insisted on Mako staying for drinks, which was at least three bottles of wine.

"Ah'm not drunk a 'tall!" Korra replied, "Ya are."

"Na way, ah'm sound!" Mako giggled lightly, "Ah only had wan glass o' wine."

"If wan is five then sound!" Korra nudged him.

Mako laughed, "You are beautiful in da moonligeh." He slurred.

"Eh, ah try." Korra shrugged.

"Na, ah mean realleh beautiful, Korrah." Mako grinned, his sober self unaware of what he was doing.

"Sure ya mean da.." Korra mumbled, "Someone like ya would neva' say that ta meh..."

"What ya mean?"

"Nathin'..." She mumured.

"Korrah, whatcha mean?" He asked, seemingly himself for a split second.

"Well, just ah've began feelin' something different for ya." She began to speak the one line that would change her life.

* * *

Bolin smiled as he and Asami walked around Republic City. He would often know what a place was and point it out, telling her some tale about trouble himself and Mako got into.

"I wonder where Korra and Mako are.." Asami frowned, "They weren't at the car when we passed it."

"Eh, I say their just somewhere." Bolin smiled, "Besides, we left that note at the car about the hotel we were gonna stay at. You can get a room for yourself and Korra and I'll get one for me and Mako."

Asami nodded, smiling, "Your right.."

A silence appeared and Bolin began feeling like this was the moment, "Er, uh, Asami, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Asami smiled.

"Well, uh, over the while we've known eachother I began feeling something odd around you." Bolin blushed as he spoke.

Asami felt a flicker of hope inside her, "A feeling?"

"Yeah, a feeling." Bolin gulped, "What I'm trying to say is, I really really li-" He was cut off with a giggle and he blinked, turning around to see an alleyway. Through the dark ways of it him and Asami could clearly make out one thing;

Two figures making out like there was no tomorrow.

They blinked, looking at the blurred figures who they couldn't make out as they stared at the two who paid no attention to them.

The taller figure pulled out of the heated kiss they were sharing and grinned at the other figure, saying something that Bolin and Asami couldn't make out. The smaller figure nodded and the two went to leave as Bolin grabbed Asami and hid them from view. They watched the two disappearing from sight and both looked at eachother, eyes wide as they realized who they were.

The two people that were kissing just there,

Were Mako and Korra.

* * *

Cliff-hanger! xD Haha! I'm sorry guys but my cousin was giving me this idea for the story and I felt like I should try it out. Drunk Korra and Drunk Mako making out.

She also gave me another idea but I want your guys idea on it:

Should Mako and Korra have a drunken one-night-stand?

Say your answer in a review.

'Till next time!


	8. The Unfair Arrest

Well, 'cause the One-Night-Stand thing didn't win, I now get to tease my cuz about the fact that my idea was better than hers. xD You have made my day perfect now, my friends of FanFiction. This chapter will seemed rushed because I have to go visit someone in the hospital, I apologize for it, guys.

Also, check out the poll on my profile. It has something to do with my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. The rights to that belong to Nicklelodean and Michael Dante DiMartino and Byran Koneitzko. I only own the plot idea and this story.

Pairings: Makorra, Bosami, slight Masami and Borra.

Summary: Mako is the world's most charming treasure hunter; he's got the looks, he's got the talent and the goofy sidekick (His younger brother Bolin). During a raid they encounter Korra, who seems to be Mako's equal and Asami, Korra's beautiful but deadly partner-in-crime. They seem to both be looking for the same treasure. To find it, they'll have to join forces and with the evil Amon on their tails, it isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Light burned through Mako eyelids as he groaned groggily, eyes slightly opening up as he could've sworn he was blind as all he saw was white. His mouth felt so dry and he felt so limp. He sat up and groaned, a shooting pain soaring around in his head, "Oh, geeze...what the heck did I do last night?" He realized he was sitting on the floor of some room and he looked around the place in a mix of panic and curiousity (But which made his head tear in half). Placing a hand by his head, he ruffled his dark hair which seemed to be drenched in some liquid. Bringing his hand in front of his face, he sniffed it and blinked, _Smells like vodka... _He stumbled onto his feet only to fall over again.

As he noticed a bed, he grabbed the edge of it, pulling himself up onto it and noticed another passed-out figure. He noted their appearance; ruffled brown hair, mouth agape and dark skin. A red scarf was wrapped around the figure. When he noticed who it was, he jumped back and whacked his head off the wall, "OUCH!" He winced, rubbing it in pain. Now it felt like a dude was playing a beatbox tune in his head over and over and over!

Korra rolled over for a moment, eyes flickering awake as she rubbed her eyes as they empty. She licked around her mouth and lips, trying to get some sort of moistness in them. She sat up far too quickly as pain creased inside her head, "Oh, that was so not a normal headache..." She looked down at her shirt which was drenched in liquid that smelt too strong to be water. She glanced at the dresser in the room, eyes widening as she saw two empty bottles of vodka, "Geeze, did I drink that?" She muttered.

"I think we both did.." A voice came from behind her.

Turning around nice and slow (To avoid head-pain), Korra blinked as she saw Mako, "What?"

"I said I think we both did drink all that.." He muttered.

Korra raised an eyebrow, "We didn't..."

"Nope, fully dressed when I awoke.." Mako stated through a blush, "You remember anything from last night?"

"Just...something about Narook's..." Korra groaned for a moment, "Eatin' noodles...I think drinking some wine.."

"Yeah, a _lot_ of wine." Mako sighed, leaning his head back, rubbing his temple as he tried thinking back to anything else. Then something caught his eye, his right hand was drenched in blood. Which was weird, seeing as he didn't feel pain anywhere, "Hey, Korra, you hurt or anything?" He asked her, lifting his head and raising an eyebrow.

Korra inspected herself before shaking her head, "Nope, nothin' here but my left hands coated in blood..."' She showed him it, dried blood splattered across mostly her knuckles.

"We get into a fight or something?" Mako blinked before hearing a knock on the door, it echoing in his painful head, "Oh...that hurt." He groaned, rubbing his head.

"I got it." Korra stood up and stumbled towards the door and Mako didn't notice her getting yanked out. As he eventually glanced up a few minutes later he noticed she was gone. He stood up and exited the room to see Korra in handcuffs with some guy in a uniform saying what Mako knew as the Miranda Rights.

"What's going on?" Mako was then shoved into a wall as another cop slapped handcuffs onto him.

"Your under arrest for reckless brawling and assault." The same rights were then read out to Mako as he and Korra were leaded off somewhere.

* * *

Bolin sighed, sitting in the room Asami had rented for herself and Korra, back in his normal attire of clothes. He had a room for him and Mako but Asami had asked for him to stay, just in case something happened. He didn't get much sleep, he was too confused on what he had saw. Mako and Korra..._kissing._ They must've been high or something, they wouldn't have made out because they wanted to seeing as they got into an arguement not to long ago.

He glanced at the sleeping Asami and frowned. The two seeing them make out also ruined the confession he was about to say to her, and now, he felt like he never would be able to do it. He stared at the ceiling and sighed, _Stuff like this is really hard for me...I'm too goofy and immature for a relationship with someone..._ He rolled over, _'Side_s_, she probably doesn't like me back._ He shut his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

As he finally passed away into a peaceful slumber for the morning, Asami was beginning to awaken. She sat up, yawning and looked around for any signs of Mako and Korra. She saw none but her emerald green eyes rested on the sleeping treasure hunter on the other bed. Seeing Bolin made her smile lightly but she was still worried slightly for her friends. The fact that Korra had declared she did not have a crush on Mako yesterday made her incredibly puzzled on just what went inside the head of the Avatar.

She looked over at Bolin and sighed. He was just about to say something to her when they had discovered the lip-locked duo. She pondered over what it was. She remembered his words; "_I really really li-" _What could he have said? Was it that he really liked her? Her heart soared for a moment. Maybe that was true, she thought as she leant back to go back to sleep.

* * *

"What did we do?!" Mako demanded to know as he and Korra were shoved into an interrogation room. They had been locked in a cell for a while before they said something about the chief of police wanting to see them.

Korra sighed, "I'm gonna guess it has something to do with this blood on our hands." She glanced at her left hand for a moment as she tried thinking back. It was just a lot of blurs and blobs.

Mako took a seat in the only chair there was, leaning his head down on the table, "We're doomed..."

"Eh, guess your right." Korra muttered.

Soon then the sound of a door opening and slamming shut could be heard.

"I thought you were experienced by now in hiding your trails, Kamiya." A familiar voice to Mako spoke.

Lifting his head, Mako's eyes widened as he stared blankly at a women in her late fourties or so. With medium-length grey hair and narrowed green eyes. On the right side of her face lay two faint scars though you could notice them, "L-Lin?" He stammered out.

"You know her?!" Korra gaped at Mako.

"Know him? Everytime he and his brother got caught messing up with their little 'theif training' they were always brought to me." The older woman sighed, "The amount of warnings they got..." She mumured.

"I didn't know you were made chief.." Mako tilted his head, "Chief Lin Beifong...nice ring to it."

A hand slammed down on the table, startling the two, "Don't think just because you know me means your getting off. The stealing I could handle but assaulting someone is not allowed in my city, Kamiya."

Korra sighed, "What assault? We didn't attack anyone!"

"A 'Mr Tahno Yanami' stated to having received a brutal beating from you." Lin read from a file she held, looking at Mako, "And one of his associates, a female 'friend' told us your little friend over there assaulted her. They both received several fractures and Mr Yanami has a broken bone.." She looked at Korra when she spoke about her punishment.

Mako growled, "Tahno.." Oh, he knew the name alright. That name belonged to his rival. Tahno was also a treasure hunter who claimed to be the best in all the land. Mako didn't know how he worked but they occasionally 'bumped' into one-another during a raid.

"You are both in a lot of trouble." Lin sighed, crossing her arms.

A knock on the door made her turn, "What?" She called.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

"Tenzin...a councilman?" Korra quirked an eyebrow, blinking.

"*sigh* Send him in." Lin mumured as the door opened and the secret hunter himself walked in.

Tenzin glanced at Mako and Korra who sheepishly looked at him with an apology in their eyes. He took a deep breath and smiled warmly at Lin, "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is your little pupil and her deadbeat friend causing chaos in my city? Wasn't she going off on some 'hunt'?" Lin's eyes narrowed.

Mako and Korra raised an eyebrow, the latter muttering, "Why isn't she arresting Tenzin if she knows he's a treasure hunter. Or me? Or you?"

"Maybe she doesn't think it's a crime." Mako mumured a reply.

Tenzin sighed, "Korra is just passing by onto her next location. The boy is merely tagging along."

"I wouldn't call it tagging alon-" Mako shut up as Korra nudged him painfully in the ribs.

"Would you please let them off?" Tenzin sighed, "I promise I shall cover all damages done to the assaulted."

Lin frowned, "Assault is something I shouldn't let go of, Tenzin. But fine. They screw up one more time though, and their going away, you too."

"Thank you, Lin." Tenzin looked at Mako and Korra, "Come along you two.." He turned and walked off.

Mako followed instantly and Korra turned back to look at Lin who gave her a "I'm watching you" gesture. Korra made a face and returned the gesture as she followed the two out of the room. Lin blinked but then made a "that doesn't even make sense" hand-manouver.

"I am ashamed of you." Tenzin frowned, "Korra you were taught to control your temper and never to start a fight. That is what my father wanted you to believe in." He looked at Mako, "I don't know who you are but fighting is not the answer to everything."

"Tenzin it wasn't exactly us who did the fighting.." Korra sighed, "Okay, they looked like us and were us but-"

"What is that in your hair?" Tenzin interupted her, looking at Mako's hair.

Korra looked at Mako's hair as well, "Yeah, I was confused on the styling as well. Can you believe that's natural?" She scoffed.

Tenzin grabbed Mako, pulling him to him, sniffing his air. His face began turning red slowly and he growled one word, "**_Alcohol."_**

Korra and Mako froze at his tone, looking at eachother, "Well, erm, yeah, it was the drunk us that started the fight.." Mako said.

Korra hit him, "You idiot!"

"Korra...have you forgotten the one thing I dislike in this world?"

"Erm...fighting?"

"IT'S ALCOHOl!" Tenzin roared.

The passerbyers in the streets of Republic City all watched as a spiky-haired young man and a brunette woman were chased by the person they respected as Councilman Tenzin, the man waving a stick at the two.

* * *

Okay, case anyones confused Aang was a councilman when he retired as the Avatar in his later years. Tenzin became a councilman when Aang died but was also a theif. Lin's mother, Toph, travelled with Aang during his time as the Avatar and Lin herself has experience with being a treasure hunter (Her and Tenzin were quite the duo back in the day) which is why she doesn't arrest Tenzin for doing it.

Short chapter 'cuz I'm visiting someone I know who's in hospital.

Please review!


	9. The Meeting and the Betrayal

Sorry, guys, updates won't be as great as before. I just got super-grounded (Yep, girl in her late teens still gettin' grounded.) for a long time and my laptop time is pretty limited. I may be able to get on and try to sneak in some typing time but it all depends on how long my punishment is. I'm sorry guys, I really am.

Over sixty reviews and 2'000 views now! Dammit, I feel so happy! This chapter goes out towards all my readers/reviewers/people who glanced at the story. Keep up the reviews and the reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. The rights to that belong to Nicklelodean and Michael Dante DiMartino and Byran Koneitzko. I only own the plot idea and this story.

Pairings: Makorra, Bosami, slight Masami and Borra.

Summary: Mako is the world's most charming treasure hunter; he's got the looks, he's got the talent and the goofy sidekick (His younger brother Bolin). During a raid they encounter Korra, who seems to be Mako's equal and Asami, Korra's beautiful but deadly partner-in-crime. They seem to both be looking for the same treasure. To find it, they'll have to join forces and with the evil Amon on their tails, it isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

"Did we lose him?" Mako's head peeked out from behind a brick wall, looking around for any signs of a bald head that would be tomato-red. No stick could be seen, just the cold grime of the alleyway in front of him. The damage Tenzin had caused him showed by the big red mark on his left cheek.

Korra's head popped up beside him, a bad mark on her right cheek, "Don't see him. I think we did.." She turned and slid down the wall, breathing a sigh of relief, "Don't think we're invited for dinner.." She mumured, "I thought Tenzin and his dad were like pacificts. No fighting or anything was a rule they gave me...and yet he went and beat us half-to-death with a stick...their all loonies."

"Yeah, think your right." Mako chuckled half-heartily, sitting beside her, not caring that it was a dirty, dark alleyway they sat in, "We must've had some night if we got into a brawl." He looked up at the sky.

Korra laughed, "I just wish I could remember what it was about."

Mako nodded at her in agreement before clearing his throat, "Er, Korra..."

"Yep?" The quirky young Avatar turned to focus her attention on the orphan.

"Can I have my scarf back?" Mako asked, extending his hand to her, "You must've took it when we were drunk."

Korra looked down, realizing she had his most prized possession wrapped around her neck, "Oh, sorry." She pulled it off, handing it back to Mako. He tossed it around his neck and tugged on the end, "So...why do you always wear that scarf?" She asked, looking at him.

Mako sighed, "It apparently belonged to my father..." He fingered the soft material as he spoke.

"Know anything about him? Or your mother?" Korra asked, not knowing she was being nosy.

"Not much...they died when I was really young and Bolin was only just a baby then." Mako glanced at her, "They told me when they found us, the scarf was drenched over me...I was only a little kid but they said I was holding onto Bolin like my life depended on it.." He then stared at the sky, "So what's your story?"

"Huh?" Korra blinked for a moment.

"Your the Avatar. What's your background?"

Korra blinked, "Oh, um.." She looked away, "Nothing important. My family was a family of theives. Attempted to rob some guy and failed. The guy was Aang who offered to teach me. I accepted, parents agreed, I went off. Learnt, trained, he died, I became the Avatar, end of story." She said in a quick tone.

Mako raised an eyebrow. Her story came out quick, as if she had memorized it or made it up. He shook his head, "I see.." He smiled lightly before standing up, "C'mon, we better go look for the others." He extended a hand to her.

Korra took it with a light smile as he hoisted her up and they began heading back to the hotel room where Bolin and Asami said they would be.

* * *

"YOU GOT _WHAT?!"_ Bolin gaped at his older brother and the Avatar as they explained their little absense from them. His green eyes shot wide as a saucer as he looked at Asami and back to Mako and Korra.

"Arrested for starting a fight." Korra mumured, rubbing the back of her head.

"FOR STARTING A _WHAT?!"_

Mako sighed, "And for trashing some windows and stuff..." He grunted.

"TRASHING SOME _WHAT?!"_

"Okay, Bo, you seriously have to stop that!" Mako rolled his eyes in annoyance, crossing his arms, "Anyways, we were both a little drunk and that's why it happened.." He replied.

Asami sighed, "Korra, I thought you said that Tenzin guy had forbidden you from drinking." She watched as Korra touched her cheek, which was a shade of red, "Don't tell me..."

"Let's just say, we never want to see a stick as long as we live.." Mako grunted, also touching his cheek which was stinging and bright red.

Pabu crawled up to Mako's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek as he sighed in a mix of pain and annoyance.

Asami leant back, "Well...I guess now we can visit my dad and load up on stuff." She smirked, "And get some proper weapons."

"I like the way you think." Bolin flashed her a grin, chuckling.

Korra smiled, "Alright, Fire Ferrets-" Pabu squeaked at the name, "-time to go."

* * *

"Woah...you seriously live in this place?!" Bolin gaped around the huge mansion they were walking towards.

"Yeah, welcome to Residence le Sato." Asami smiled.

Korra laughed, "Hasn't changed much, has it? I thought your dad was constantly updating your place?"

"I said his factory." Asami rolled her eyes playfully, "Not the mansion." She lead them up towards the huge house and stopped as a robotic voice spoke.

_"Identification needed for access to Sato Mansion."_

"Asami Sato." Asami crossed her arms, her tone bored as if she was used to doing stuff like this.

"_Welcome, Miss Sato."_ The voice was just as drawl as Asami's as the doors swung open.

"Woah! That was awesome!" Bolin squealed, eyes shining with amazement as he rushed inside after Asami, Korra and Mako.

Mako looked around the inside, "Big place you got here, 'Sami." He whistled in awe for a mere second.

Korra tilted her head, looking around the place, "Yep, just like before." She crossed her arms, smirking lightly.

Asami was looking around the place, old memories rushing into her  
mind before a voice interupted the thoughts she was thinking about.

"Asami?"

All four turned around and were looking at a short, portly man with glasses and a moustache with wide eyes.

"Dad!" Asami smiled brightly as she rushed forward and hugged the man tightly, tears appearing in her green eyes.

As the father and daughter shared a moment, the other three couldn't help the light smile on their faces as they watched them. Bolin shared a glance with Mako and Korra, only seeing them making out in his mind as he quickly shot his glance ahead.

"I cannot believe your actually here." Hiroshi Sato pulled out of the hug with a light smile, eyes shining with tears of happiness, "I thought you were gonna go off around the world on your travells."

"Er, yeah, travells." Korra mumured for a moment.

"Me and Korra met some people and we're just taking a little break." Asami smiled, "These are my new friends, Mako and Bolin."

"Hello, sir!" Bolin bowed, "An honor to be in your presence. Your technology is awesome!" He smiled.

Hiroshi shook hands with Bolin, "Please, don't act like that on my accord."

"He's right though." Mako shook his hand next, "Your carry-on microwave basically saved our life last winter." He chuckled lightly, Hiroshi joining in.

"And I don't think I need an introduction for you, Korra."

"Nope, Mr Sato."

"I said to call me Hiroshi." Hiroshi smiled, pulling the Avatar into a hug.

Korra returned it, "Sorry, old habit."

"You all must stay for dinner." Hiroshi spoke out loud. Korra and Mako looked at eachother, knowing Tenzin wouldn't be accepting them back on the island after their little drunken-assault.

"Great!" Bolin smiled, "I always wanted to eat in a mansion!"

Everyone then laughed out loud at Bolin's exclaimation.

* * *

Amon sighed, "Reports?"

"You were right, sir. The boy couldn't stay away from the police. Our insider in the Police Force informed us that the orphan and the Avatar were arrested for assault. They are in the city, the councilman Tenzin released them from the hold of Chief Lin Beifong." An equalist explained.

"Tenzin? He was the son of the previous Avatar; Aang Kamiya." Amon frowned, "Lin Beifong? Her mother was a partner of Aang during his hunts." He turned the glass window of the equalist HQ stationed in Republic City. To everyone outside the equalist, it was just an abandoned building, "We strike...tonight."

"Yes, sir." He nodded, "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so..." He paused, "Obsessed with getting the Ignis Petra."

"I dug a little deep in the history of it...turns out that it isn't just a priceless artifact..." Amon spoke with his blank tone, "It will finally let me get my revenge on this city.."

* * *

"This food is excellent, Mr Sato!" Bolin smiled as he finished his third helping of whatever it was they were eating. It had some name he could barely pronounce but it sure was tasty.

Hiroshi smiled lightly, "Thank you, Bolin. My chefs will be pleased to hear that from a newcomer to their food-tasting."

"If they need more tasted, I'll gladly help out!"

Everyone laughed at his reply. Mako stirred his plate with a fork. It was nice but the pounding headache in his head still stuck and it was really making it bad. And to make matters way worse, a servant placed a bottle of wine on the table.

"A toast perhaps?" Hiroshi popped the bottle. Asami and Bolin both looked normal.

Mako and Korra on the other hand were both shooting eachother glances.

"Er, sir, me and Korra don't exactly-"

"Just one, Mr Kamiya." Hiroshi smiled, handing him and Korra a glass.

They looked at eachother before they closed their eyes and quickly downed it so they wouldn't have to take endless sips of the liquid. Bolin and Asami chugged theirs down soon as Hiroshi just stirred his glass.

"So, Mako, what is you do?" He asked.

Mako shook his head, feeling groggy, "Um, we're, er...something."

"Yeah...something." Bolin's head felt dizzy.

"And how are your travells, Asami?" He turned to his daughter.

"Fine...dad." She too felt the feeling.

"I see." He spoke, still not drinking, "It's not like that you or Korra weren't going off on hunts for some stupid artifacts and these two orphans are tagging along."

They all froze, staring at him before their vision went all blurrly and they all slumped forward, unconscious.

Hiroshi sighed, pulling out a phone and ringing a number, "Hello, Lieutenant? It's Hiroshi...please tell Amon that they are unconscious and ready for him to take." He smirked, "The Map Pieces are yours..."

* * *

Uh-oh, looks like Hiroshi's evil in this as well! Guess I gotta keep it like the show, guys. I'm so sorry for the crappy chapter and the uber-long wait for it. Please please review and once again I'M SUPER-SORRY!


	10. The Offer

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. The rights to that belong to Nicklelodean and Michael Dante DiMartino and Byran Koneitzko. I only own the plot idea and this story.

Pairings: Makorra, Bosami, slight Masami and Borra.

Summary: Mako is the world's most charming treasure hunter; he's got the looks, he's got the talent and the goofy sidekick (His younger brother Bolin). During a raid they encounter Korra, who seems to be Mako's equal and Asami, Korra's beautiful but deadly partner-in-crime. They seem to both be looking for the same treasure. To find it, they'll have to join forces and with the evil Amon on their tails, it isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

As he felt a stinging on his right cheek, affecting the already badly bruised skin, Mako's topaz-colored eyes flickered open and found himself staring into deep blank eyes, face covered by a mask. His eyes narrowed instantly as he spoke, "Dammit.." Was all he could splutter out as his tone was slurred. Probably due to whatever was in that drink that knocked them out. He then growled slightly as he noticed the map pieces on a table in front of him.

"Good, your awake." Amon spoke, standing up and turning, "I was beginning to think you were dead on me, Mako."

Mako glared at him, "Go dig a hole and jump in it."

"Very big choice of words for someone tied up and helpless." He looked at Mako who was tightly secured in a chair. He looked at the table, staring at the map pieces.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, their tied up as well. But your the special one." Amon smirked behind his helmet, "You see, Mako, when you betrayed me-"

"You betrayed me!" Mako shouted, "I wasn't the one who shot at my arm!"

Amon sighed, "Yes, yes, I know about our troubles in the past...but I'm willing to put that behind us." He crossed his arms, "Join me, Mako. Together, we can get the Ignis Petra ourselves!"

Mako stared at him, eyes now wide. He was just being offered to go and betray all of those he cared for. Bolin, Asami...Korra. He clenched his fists, "I'll never join you. Your just a bastard in a mask!"

Amon sighed, "I thought we would be coming to something like this. Very well, Mako. Farewell." He turned and left.

Mako relaxed, his mind trying to think of something. The others had to be safe. Amon wouldn't offer him something like that if they were dead. How was he going to get out, was the real question on his brain. He wriggled his arms, noting the metal that wounded him to it. It could only be opened by a key. He noticed the key on the table, out of even his foots reach.

* * *

Korra was in a chair similar to Mako's and saw the door being opened and closed, a tall, hooded figure with a mask leering at her, "Well, well, if it isn't the Avatar. I shall practise my courtsey to you."

Korra glared at the man she assumed was Amon, "Cut the crap. Where are the others?" Her blue eyes narrowed in fury as she shot him a dirty look.

"Why talk about them, let's chat about you?" Amon paced around the chair, "You don't think I don't know about your past, do you?"

Korra froze.

"Hmm...you ran away from that little shack of a village of yours ten, twelve years ago to go running off with a treasure hunter." Amon spoke, "You learnt all four arts of stealing quite easily. Aang must've saw that and decided to pick you as his successor."

Korra stayed silent but growled at Amon in anger.

Amon watched her for a moment and sighed, "Well, I shall return to speak to you later. For now, enjoy your soon-to-be-deaths."

Korra didn't reply as he left the room.

Soon a guard appeared in her room and didn't speak just moving to stay beside her, lightning glove at the ready. As an idea popped into her mind, Korra looked at him, sighing, "Finally! Your here!"

The Equalist looked at her and she smirked mentally, knowing she had his attention.

"I'm all set to betray those idiots I came here with. Amon said that if I were to join him, the hunt would be finished quickly." She smoothly lied, her expression showing no signs of uneasyness, "He said the person to guard me was to set me free."

He still didn't look convinced.

"Fine, wait 'till Amon comes back in an hour to see his partner tied up." Korra shrugged, "He'll be pretty mad..."

"Okay, okay, I got it!" The thought of a mad Amon clearly frightened the Equalist as he grabbed the key and went to unlock the chair-cuffs.

Once free, Korra stood up, rubbing her wrists, "Thank-you." She then in a flash, sucker-punched the equalist in the gut and got him into a sleeperhold. After about ten seconds, he went limp and Korra grinned, quickly strapping him in the chair so he wouldn't wake up and run. She also pulled off his mask and jammed it in his mouth so he couldn't scream. She turned, "Hmm...his clothes are too big...and I can't just walk out." Something silver flashed in the corner of her eye and she turned to grin, "Perfect.." She looked up at the vent in front of her. It wasn't to high up and didn't seem to small. She could easily get into it. After taking a running jump she was soon gripping the outside. She swung her leg and kicked the door of it open, hoping no one would hear her as she crawled in, _Okay...time to find the others._

* * *

Mako was whistling a tune in boredom, glancing at the guard that was standing by him. The map pieces were took by another guard long ago. He sighed and shut his eyes, tilting his head back. He heard a bang noise and then a snap noise and he thought he was shot. He opened his eyes only to be staring into a pair of blue ones.

"Good to see your okay, Pretty Boy." Korra smiled.

"Korra!"

"The one and only." Korra replied as she unlocked Mako from the chair.

Mako hugged her deeply, "I thought that Amon had killed you...or something!" He closed his eyes as he refused to break the hug.

Korra blushed lightly, "Geeze, calm down."

Suddenly the door burst open and they turned, expecting a group of equalists but saw one carrying Asami on their back.

Before they could do anything, the equalist yanked his mask off, showing it was Bolin.

"Bolin?!" They asked in unison.

"Hey, guys." Bolin greeted, "Sorry for the delay. Asami escaped and broke me out of her cell, but then she twisted her ankle..." He sighed, "Then I had to knock out an equalist who was my size and I had to lie I was taking her to her next cell. Then we had to go and look for you guys. Korra wasn't in hers, just a dude tied up in a chair..." He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked.

"Amon saw us and he rushed off...with the map pieces.." Asami spoke, "He was the only person who saw through our disguise...we asked and appartently he's in his office."

They all stayed silent before Korra spoke, "I'm going after Amon.."

"What?!" Mako exclaimed, "You can't! It's to dangerous!"

"We can't just let him win." Korra frowned, "Those vents there will lead to his office I'm sure. You and Bolin are too large and Asami can't do it with her injured foot."

Mako stared at her, frowning as well, "Just...promise me that you'll be safe."

Korra took the lightning glove off the equalist guarding Mako and also his bolos, "I'll be fine."

Bolin sighed, "Good luck, Korra...don't get hurt out there."

"Yeah, Kor, please, come back alive..." Asami frowned.

"We'll go keep look-out." Bolin thought, "Well, more-so me." He turned towards the door and walked off, leaving Korra and Mako alone.

Korra rubbed her arm, "There's something I wanna do...in case I don't come back al-"

"Don't say that Korra!" Mako interupted her, "I can't afford to lose someone like yo-" He shut up as Korra leant in and pressed her lips against his. He looked just as confused as the last time but this time was blushing brightly. His stomach flipped and he returned the kiss for the few seconds it was held together.

Korra broke it, not saying a word as she turned, ran and hopped into the ducts, disappearing from sight.

* * *

I know...short chapter. *sobs* But please review guys!


	11. Busting Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. The rights to that belong to Nicklelodean and Michael Dante DiMartino and Byran Koneitzko. I only own the plot idea and this story.

Pairings: Makorra, Bosami, slight Masami and Borra.

Summary: Mako is the world's most charming treasure hunter; he's got the looks, he's got the talent and the goofy sidekick (His younger brother Bolin). During a raid they encounter Korra, who seems to be Mako's equal and Asami, Korra's beautiful but deadly partner-in-crime. They seem to both be looking for the same treasure. To find it, they'll have to join forces and with the evil Amon on their tails, it isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

"Geeze, this thing is on fire!" Korra groaned as she crawled through the vents. It had only been a few minutes since she had entered the ducts but she felt as if she was slowly burning to death. She would look out the clear bits to see any sign of Amon but found zilch so far. She sighed before an image popped into her head and she shook her head, "You kissed him...you could get killed and you kiss him!"

As she continued on, she eventually heard an evil chuckle and looked down to stare at Amon who was sitting in a chair. Well, it looked like Amon. She smirked and slowly undid the ducts before she jumped down on Amon only to feel...plastic?

Korra blinked at the dummy there, dressed in identical clothing to Amon and even had the mask. As she went to stood up a hand wrapped around her mouth and another pulled her back. As she fought to get air she managed to see a blurry vision of a mask before all went dark.

* * *

Mako didn't exactly know what to do once Korra left. He just stood there, blinking rapidly before his mouth drew open for a moment before Bolin slid up beside him, a sly grin on his face.

"Well, well, Mako." Bolin then put on a intimidation of his brothers voice, "'I don't like Korra, Bolin. She's just a friend.'" He smirked at him, "I so knew you liked her."

Mako didn't reply but in a few moments, he punched Bolin before the door swung open. He quickly pulled out a pistol that he had found on the equalist Korra had foughts person, aiming it but stopped as he saw a familiar armor of the Republic City Police Department.

"You kids okay?" Lin rushed in, Tenzin behind her.

"Yeah, a little bruised but okay." Asami replied.

"Where's Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"She...went after Amon." Mako frowned.

Tenzin and Lin stopped, eyes wide before they frowned and turned, leaving without a word.

"You guys follow us." A officer entered.

"But.." Mako paused, "Korra..."

"She'll be okay, bro." Bolin assured his brother, but his tone was uncertain. As if he too was doubting she was alive.

He then noticed Asami who was leaning by a wall, frowning. Bolin approached her, "My father...was working with that monster." She closed her eyes.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, Asami." Bolin tried to assure her, "It's gonna be fine." He pulled her into a hug. At first she resisted but soon gave in and returned it, Bolin lifting her off the ground so her foot wouldn't hurt.

* * *

As her vision began returning, Korra lifted her head and her eyes widened as she stared into the emotionless eyes of Amon.

"Good to see your awake, my dear Avatar." Amon's tone had an amused tint to it as he paced around his office, Korra strapped to the chair, "Breaking out and injuring one of my officers isn't going to do well for our partnership now, will it? I'm afraid the road ends here." He sighed, pulling open a drawer and Korra's eyes widened as she saw him take out a gun."

Korra forced herself to stay calm, "Rather have my brains blown out than work with you." She muttered, trying to block out the sound of Amon re-loading the gun.

Amon looked down at her, "Let me tell you a story before you die, _Avatar_." He sighed, "For the Avatar to be chosen, multiple students of the current Avatar must try their best to master all four types of stealing. There was a boy who spent years training under the Avatar, turning into a young man only to find out he dies and picks a eleven-year-old girl as a replacement!"

After a few moments passed and Korra got what he was saying she gasped.

"No way..._you_ were a student of Aang?!"

"I was his first student! I wasn't even a teenager when I started learning from him. For more then a decade I trained with him! Then he picks you of all people. A little girl who had only been with him because she got lucky on stealing something from him!"

"I was good at what I did!" Korra countered, not caring that she was just making her death more quicker. A bang noise was heard and she screamed in pain as a bullet peirced her arm.

"Goodbye, Avatar Korra." Amon raised the gun.

Before her soon-to-be death Korra shut her eyes, tears slipping from them, _Mako...I never got to tell him I loved him._ She heard a loud bang, but was suprised to feel no pain.

As her eyes shot awake, she found herself staring at smoke and she heard the trudging of feet and a familar voice.

"Korra?! Korra?!"

_Tenzin?_

A figure was soon in front of her, it being Lin Beifong, "She's here...her jaw looks a little messed up but other than that she's fine." She undid the rope that binded her to the chair as Korra immeditiantly grabbed her jaw, groaning in pain.

"Korra!" Tenzin was there, just about being able to make out from the smoke.

Korra just waved, not wanting to speak.

"Chief, he's not here.." A officer frowned once the smoke cleared. Sure enough, there was no sign of Amon and Lin cursed under her breath.

"Never mind, our main job is to get Korra to a hospital." Lin sighed as Tenzin carefully picked Korra up, "Call an ambulance! Now!"

"Yes, chief!" He turned and rushed off.

"You'll be fine, Korra." Tenzin assured her with a light smile.

"T-Tenzin...how...did you...?"

Korra's slurred statement barely translatable but Tenzin got on made him look at Lin who crossed her arms, "You never showed up for dinner...you were still invited even after your little drinking spree."

"And I know Mako to never miss free food." Lin sighed, "We found out who that Asami's girls father was and we knew their had to be a connection."

"Wut?" Korra winced with each word but had to know.

"Hiroshi Sato was rumored to be in deep with Amon." Lin explained, "The fact that he has treasure hunters for dinner seemed fishy so we had to check it out."

Korra just nodded before an officer appeared, "Bus is ready, chief!"

"Good." Lin then began to lead the way out.

* * *

"How's Korra?! Is she okay?" Mako rushed into the hospital and ran up to Tenzin and Lin. He had just finished being checked up. All he got was a few bruises and four stitches in his right eyebrow where he was kicked by. Bolin was perfect, not a scratch on him.

"She's fine, Mr. Kamiya. She was shot and she was in surgury but she's out now...been out for some time. The doctors are just casting her arm for her..." Tenzin explained.

Mako sighed, "Good..." He clenched a fist tightly.

"What about Asami?" Bolin gasped once he caught up.

"Twisted her ankle, she'll be fine, on a cast for a few days." Lin replied before Bolin hugged her.

Bolin grinned, "Good to see you, Lin!" He exclaimed, "It's been years."

"I know, you've gotten taller." She noted, seeing how Bolin had grown at least a foot taller than she last saw him.

"Yeah, still nothing compared to Mako though." He looked at his brother who was standing casually, breaching 6'4.

Mako, knowing Korra would be fine allowed himself to relax and smirked, "Because I ate my vegetables."

Just then a docter exited a room, "She's all wired up now. Would anyone like to see her?"

Everyone turned to Mako, which suprised him and he coughed, "Er...I would."

"Right through there."

Nodding his thanks, Mako entered the room to see Korra checking her arm in the mirror, "Hey Korra..."

Korra frowned, "Hi.." Her tone was muffled, from the pain killer injections. Her right arm was in a cast and she winced if she moved it slightly.

"How you feelin'?" Mako asked, sitting beside her.

"'Like hell." Her way of speaking was odd, as if she couldn't pronounce them right, "Really bad.."

"I can see." He chuckled but he rubbed the back of his head, nervous as he thought about the kiss. He was so shocked. Maybe their really stood a chance for them.

"Look...Pretty Boy-" Mako couldn't help but smile at the nickname, "-I didn't exactly mean for what, I, er, did, back there.." Korra began stammering and looked away, "It was mostly just the rush of the moment and wow- is it getting warm in here." She tugged at her collar with her good arm.

Mako looked at her.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did back there...it was stupid and idiotic and I'm really so-Mpf!"

Korra had turned to face Mako to apologize to him but was silenced by his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide with shock as he leant against her but she slowly relaxed into it, her good hand caressing his cheek softly.

Mako didn't know what he had kissed her. Call it an impulsive act of anything but he had been wanting to do this for a long time. As he pulled back for air he smirked, "You talk to much."

Korra stared at him, her cheeks flaring up, "Um...right."

Mako smiled at her, grabbing her good hand, "But I guess I like the chatterboxes."

Korra blinked, "Does this mean anything..."

"I think...it means I really like you, Korra." Mako said.

"I really like you two, Pretty Boy." Korra smiled, leaning in to kiss him again.

Mako leant in more as they kissed again. Even if they had a homicadial maniac after them at least they had eachother.

* * *

And finally the Makorra happens! Sorry for the delay but stuff came up and such and such.

I'm hoping for at least 100 reviews but chapter 15 or so. It would mean a lot if we could get it up to about 85 now.


	12. Recovering

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. The rights to that belong to Nicklelodean and Michael Dante DiMartino and Byran Koneitzko. I only own the plot idea and this story.

Pairings: Makorra, Bosami, slight Masami and Borra.

Summary: Mako is the world's most charming treasure hunter; he's got the looks, he's got the talent and the goofy sidekick (His younger brother Bolin). During a raid they encounter Korra, who seems to be Mako's equal and Asami, Korra's beautiful but deadly partner-in-crime. They seem to both be looking for the same treasure. To find it, they'll have to join forces and with the evil Amon on their tails, it isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

All had been quiet since the Fire Ferrets had escaped from Amon's clutched which seemed to be turning into a normal routine for them. They had spent the few days of resting at Air Temple Island and they were all permitted to lay low until Korra's arm and Asami's ankle had healed. All and all, the few days of relaxing was a good break from them all.

Korra sighed, sitting by a tree as she stared out at the lake that surronded the island, "I actually miss the adventure a little." She mumured, glancing at her casted arm and she cringed. Her arm was itching and she couldn't even try to scratch it as it caused her intense pain.

"Don't think this is permanent." Mako's face was hidden behind a newspaper, the front page all about Amon, "After all, we still have that village tribe or whatever to go to." He didn't see Korra flinch, too caught up in the report on Amon.

"Erm...yeah, still have to go there." Korra quietly replied, mentally shaking. Mako put the newspaper down and smiled at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just." She frowned, "I was so close to being killed back there by Amon...I was so scared."

Mako pulled her onto his lap, careful to not harm her arm, "It's over, Korra. I promise I won't let Amon hurt you." He smiled at her and she leant in to kiss him. He obliged and soon their lips had connected. Mako hadn't wasted much time in telling the others about the relationship that had formed between the two. Korra had warned him about Tenzin's reaction. Thankfully all Mako had received was a stern warning from the ex-treasure hunter.

However the sweet kiss was soon broken apart by a blink, "What game is that?" They awkwardly turned, lips still touching as they stared at Meelo.

At once they broke apart, "Nothing, Meelo! It isn't a game...just.." Korra scrambled for an answer.

"It's a secret! The magical fairy of ponyland told us that if we did that all the fairies and ponies would be able to live in harmony!" Mako blurted out.

"Oh, well then tell the fairy I want my own pony!" Meelo pouted.

"Will do, kid." Mako quickly nodded, "Now go off so we can continued!"

"Yes, sir!" Meelo rushed off.

Korra and Mako breathed out sighs of relief before they burst into laughter, unable to contain it as they laughed on for a few minutes. As they calmed down to chuckles, then snickers and just smiles, Mako grinned, leaning in, "Now, where were we?" He asked, his tone having a flirty tint in it.

"I believe we were making out." Korra innocently reminded him, her good hand caressing his cheek.

As they were about to resume their previous objection a shouting of "Hey bro" was heard as Bolin jumped out and they shot back, resulting in Mako's head whacking off a tree, "Ouch! Bo, what the heck?"

"Oh, sorry...were you too..." Bolin trailed off.

"We were about to!" Mako rubbed his head, groaning lightly.

"Hehe...sorry." Bolin sheepishly responded. He was the one who had taken the relationship the best. He claimed Korra was now his sister which made Korra and Mako feel both amused and embarrassed, "I just wanted to say that Pema says dinners ready."

"Oh goody, what now? Steamed lettuce?" Korra sarcastically groaned as she stood up.

"Probably chopped carrot with a dash of rice." Mako shuddered as he got up. The island had a strict 'no-meat' policy. All they had was vegetables, rice, water, more vegetables and occasionally some tofu.

Bolin smiled, "Nope, it's some vegetable soup! I can't wait! Smelt awesome!" He gave them a cheerful grin and they couldn't help but smile at his energetic ways, "Anyways, I gotta go get Asami." He then dropped the smile and frowned. Asami hadn't been as happy as them. Then again, finding out your father is a bad guy doesn't exactly go well for people.

"Alright, Bo." Mako patted his brothers shoulder as he then ran off. He turned to Korra and extended a hand, "May I escort you, Madam Avatar?" He asked with a grin.

She took it lightly with her good hand, "Of course, squire."

Mako chuckled before he led her inside to the kitchen and they were greeted by Meelo.

"Did the mission go well?" He hissed to Mako who laughed and nodded at him and he brightened up and rushed off to sit between Jinora and Ikki.

Once Korra and Mako had seated they were then greeted with, what they called 'the look'. It was only seen whenever Tenzin saw them enter a room alone, or find them alone. It was a glare that seemed to intimidate them (Which it did). They ignored the look, just staring at the bowl of soup in front of them.

Once Asami and Bolin arrived, Tenzin shut his eyes closed, "We are thankful for this meal-" Everyone resumed a praying position, "-for our friends, our family and of course the food delivered to us." After a few minutes of silent prayer, Tenzin spoke, "Dig in."

Everyone did dig in. Everyone slurped down the soup which tasted quite excellent. Bolin had about three helpings in a large bowl and still wasn't full until Mako flicked him in the ear and told him to be grateful. Meelo ate like a mess, splashing soup everywhere until his mother had threatened him with no dessert and he relaxed. Ikki oddly enough, had finished her bowl first and no knew how. Tenzin ate super super slow, blowing on each spoonful and taking tiny sips. Mako ate at a general pace and Korra was in a little competition with Asami.

"Thanks for the food, Pema." Bolin grinned at Tenzin's wife who smiled.

"Your welcome Bolin."

Just then everyone thanked her as well and she returned the thanks as everyone started talking.

Bolin was chatting with Ikki, both of them speaking in a rapid tone that nether could translate. Mako and Korra were speaking with Asami about their injuries, Korra joking that the scar on Mako's eyebrow would make him be known as "Scarface". Jinora was reading a book calmly, and Meelo was messing with his mother and Tenzin was just wtaching them all.

All was peaceful before an Air Acolyte, the name Aang had given to the treasure hunters that wanted to learn from him, rushed in, "Sir, an unidentifile boat is nearing the docks!"

Korra froze. Could Amon be there, planning an ambush?

"What?" Tenzin was clearly shocked but he frowned and stood up then, "Everyone stay here." He then disappeared.

Tenzin was gone for a long time and everyone could see that Pema was worried, "We better check it out." Mako sighed, "Just me and Korra. It might just be nothing." He looked at her, "C'mon." They left and stepped outside to see Tenzin talking with a man. They could see that they were arguing.

The man was wearing odd clothes, nothing casual. His skin was dark and they could see his cold blue eyes from this distance. His hair was dark-brown and hidden underneath some sort of hat. Mako heard Korra gasp but didn't pay much attention.

But then the man caught sight of Korra and a smirk appeared on his face and he ignored Tenzin as he walked towards the young woman and hugged her, "Korra! My dear dear Korra! How have you been?"

"Fine.." She mumured lightly, looking away.

Mako was confused, "Who's this?" He asked Korra.

"This, Mako is Tonraq...he's my father."

* * *

Cliffhanger! BWAHAHAHAHA! If you want to see the next chapter alive I want the review bar up to at least ninety or the chapter gets deleted!


	13. I Volunteer

I love it that you guys are enjoying the story. Sure means a lot to me. The next few chapters will be mostly based on Makorra but I plan on Bosami happening soon. I just need a way to work the ideas together. Schools getting more into my schedule but I shall probably update at least once or twice a week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. The rights to that belong to Nicklelodean and Michael Dante DiMartino and Byran Koneitzko. I only own the plot idea and this story.

Pairings: Makorra, Bosami, slight Masami and Borra.

Summary: Mako is the world's most charming treasure hunter; he's got the looks, he's got the talent and the goofy sidekick (His younger brother Bolin). During a raid they encounter Korra, who seems to be Mako's equal and Asami, Korra's beautiful but deadly partner-in-crime. They seem to both be looking for the same treasure. To find it, they'll have to join forces and with the evil Amon on their tails, it isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Things were quiet. _Oh_ so very quiet.

Mako didn't know what to do. Less than a minute ago, Korra had just told him that man in front of them was her father. Confused on what to do, he just limply stood there, staring at the man called Tonraq.

"Korra, my daughter, how are you?" He asked with a smile, cupping Korra's chin.

She moved her head out of his grip, "I'm fine, Dad."

"You don't look so fine." Tonraq glanced down at her arm in it's cast and Korra mumbled something that she got into a little accident, "Did that idiot Aang get you into trouble? Oh wait, he's dead so that's good."

Both Korra and Tenzin glared at them, "I just got into trouble following something that occured on a hunt." The pout Mako had found adorable had appeared by now and she placed her good hand on her hip, "And why are you here, dad? Is mom okay?"

"Your mothers fine, Korra." Tonraq continued that irritating smile, "I'm just here to tell you that as heir to the tribe you should already be married by now. Your twenty-one, you should've been married three years ago."

Mako stopped, _Tribe?_ He stared at Korra for a moment as she diverted her gaze from her boyfriend.

"I don't want to be involved in that, dad." Korra protested, sighing, "I'm find with my hunting."

Tonraq smirked, "I'm afraid there is no choice."

"What do you mean?"

"The council has already agreed to it."

"What?! Tenzin, tell me that's not true!" Korra turned to the older man who sighed, rubbing his temples.

"It was Tarrlok. He used to be a member of that stupid tribe before moving here and becoming a councilmember. He convinced the others to allow it." Tenzin frowned, "I'm sorry, Korra."

"The trials shall begin soon." Tonraq grinned, pleased with himself.

"Trials?" This was the first thing Mako spoke.

Tonraq looked at him, "Yes, trials. Numerous obstacles in which whoever I see the best gets to marry my daughter."

Mako glared at him, "She gets a choice."

"I don't..." Korra mumured softly, looking at Mako with sadness in her eyes.

Tonraq sighed, "Now, Korra, please don't be upset. If you like, your friend here is allowed to come with you."

"C-can I bring more?"

"Of course. But hurry, we are expected back by evening."

Korra grabbed Mako's hand, dragging him away but it wasn't to the house. It was to the tree they were at before. She sighed, sitting down and Mako sat beside her, "I can't believe he found me...I never wanted to be in that stupid tribe."

Mako paused, eyes widening, "Wait...the tribe with the map piece...that's the one your from isn't it?" His answer was a short nod from the Avatar as he pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek, "Hey, don't worry, Korra, we'll find a way."

"Alright...but we have to go." She shakily replied, "He can find ways to get me to go and it might end up hurting you all."

Mako smiled lightly, "I'm a big guy, I can take care of myself." Korra laughed lightly before kissing him. He returned it instantly. He knew whatever was to happen, he would be with Korra everystep of the way.

* * *

Bolin blinked, "Wait, so your from the tribe where the map piece is and your the heiress of it so trials are being placed to decide who gets to marry you?" He asked Korra, eyes wide.

"Yep." She sighed.

"Wow.." Was all he replied.

Asami looked at Korra, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just..." Korra looked away, "Wanted that part of me to go away. I never liked living there. If Aang hadn't visited it that one day, I'd still be there, forced into a stupid marriage."

"What do you mean?" Mako asked.

Tenzin sighed, "My father visited many places to search for students with potiental. A very skilled theif can manage to rob my father but Korra, barely six years old managed to take his wallet. Aang saw how she was and took her as his student."

"I owe him for that." Korra mumured, not looking at anyone as she grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder with a sigh.

"So...do we go now?" Bolin broke the silence that had appeared.

Korra stiffly nodded, "Yeah, my dad won't wait that long for us." She turned and slumped off, the other three following after calling goodbyes to Tenzin and the others.

Once outside, Tonraq smiled, "Perfect, your all set." He clapped his hands together, "Now, if you would all get on the ferry." He calmly spoke. As they followed his orders, Mako couldn't help but look at Korra the whole time. She looked sad. Worse than sad. A mess.

Mako sighed but pulled her into him for a hug. They all knew life was going to be tough from now on.

* * *

"You couldn't..." Bolin gasped for air, "Have brought a car, huh?" He groaned to Tonraq as they walked through the hot forest. They were all tired, swatting at insects occasionally or stopping for a breather but Bolin was the worst. He was all but dying during the walk.

"Nonsense." Tonraq laughed, "In our tribe we walk more than this everyday!"

Korra cringed, "Don't remind me." She grumbled.

Bolin panted, "I'd kill for some water.." He looked back at Asami who had to use her crutches to walk and he moved behind her, picking her up without a word and smiled at her.

Asami blushed, "T-thanks."

"No problem, 'Sami." Bolin, forgetting about the fact he was thirsty, continued walking.

Mako seemed unaffected, refusing to show signs of weakness around Tonraq. They soon came to a clearing and they all gaped, minus Korra and Tonraq.

It was a beautiful place. It was like a forest village. In the trees, connected were numerous huts made out of sticks and stone and other stuff you could stumble upon. Flowers had bloomed around the place, making the landscape even more pretty.

Korra just glared at it and eeped when Tonraq grabbed her hand and dragged her away. The others blinked but quickly went to follow them. Just then some sort of loud cheeping noise arose around the place and numerous people left the huts, dressed oddly casually. As they went towards a hut larger than the others (They assumed it was Tonraq's) the man stepped out, holding Korra.

"My tribesmen, tribeswoman, I have the honor of telling you that my daughter, your future leader, Korra, has returned!" He lifted the Avatar's hand as she weakly smiled at the others. They all burst into cheers as Korra looked at Mako and he frowned lightly.

"As we all know." Tonraq continued, "At the age of eighteen is the age liable for marriage but my daughter disappeared much before than. Now that she is back, I am pleased to say that the trials shall be beginning." He smiled, "We all know the procedere. All men over eighteen and welcome to volunteer. Let us begin."

Mako watched with disgust as many men volunteered. Some were his age, including one that was big and brawny with brown hair in a warriors wolf-tail style who glared at Mako and grinned at Korra who rolled her eyes, to some who were fat old people. As he watched numerous people step up he saw Korra frown and look away for everyone.

"Dude, this is so not cool." Bolin told his brother.

Asami sighed, "Your right."

Mako didn't reply, his jaw tightening. Watching as the girl he loved was forced into a marriage with someone made him really mad.

Bolin frowned, "I wish there was a way we could get her out of this. To someone she really loves." Something sparked in Mako's mind just then.

"Any more?" Tonraq asked, a smirk on his face as he looked around, "Everyone is allowed."

He watched before sighing, "Very well then. As I speak no mo-" He shut up as Mako stood forward, glaring at Tonraq as he uttered two words.

"I volunteer."

* * *

Alright, Mako! Fight for your woman!

I guess I should explain these trials more.

The trials is basically a format for the leader of the tribe to view who is situable to become the wife/husband of their son/daughter. They are mostly obstacles and other stuff but mostly it's about the physical side of it. Once they are done, the tribe leader picks a winner based on their skills.

Now that that's done, I hope you all enjoy it!


	14. The Aftermath

My friends, we have a celebration to well, celebrate...OVER 100 REVIEWS, BABY! I seriously never expected the story to get so much reviews. It really means a lot to me that you all enjoy the story and I can see how.

Alright, this chapter is mostly about what happens after Mako volunteers. The next chapter is the first part of the trials.

I saw a lot of reviews about how he said he volunteered was like the Hunger Games and I seriously wasn't aiming for it. xD I just tried to think of what could be said if you were to step up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. The rights to that belong to Nicklelodean and Michael Dante DiMartino and Byran Koneitzko. I only own the plot idea and this story.

Pairings: Makorra, Bosami, slight Masami and Borra.

Summary: Mako is the world's most charming treasure hunter; he's got the looks, he's got the talent and the goofy sidekick (His younger brother Bolin). During a raid they encounter Korra, who seems to be Mako's equal and Asami, Korra's beautiful but deadly partner-in-crime. They seem to both be looking for the same treasure. To find it, they'll have to join forces and with the evil Amon on their tails, it isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

All was quiet as the entire tribe turned to the stranger that had just volunteered for the trials. They looked at him. His skin wasn't the dark tan complexion they all shared but a tone that was a step away from being pale. Their eyes were aquamarine and his were a golden-brown color. His hair was a black mane of a mess, being spiky in the fringe area and theirs was brown or dark-brown and styled in their own customs.

Korra stared at Mako with wide eyes and he just looked at her. Tonraq chuckled, "So be it then. This newcomer shall participate." He turned to the clan, "Three days time until. I have that much time to prepare for the trials. Dismissed." He turned and disappeared into his hut.

"Mako!" Korra flung herself into his arms and he stumbled back to catch her, "Don't do this...people have died in these trials." She began crying, her head burried into his chest.

Mako's face kept it's steely look but he sighed, "Korra, I have to try. I don't want you to be married to someone you don't like."

"But you should be focusing on the hunt.." She mumured.

"Actually, this is helping it." Bolin spoke from behind Korra.

"How?" Korra let go of Mako, wiping the tears from her face.

Bolin crossed his arms, "Think about it, the note said the tribe leader has the paper...so, if Mako wins..."

"We get the paper.." Mako finished, pausing for a moment.

Bolin smirked, "Exacto-mendo. We just gotta make sure your ready for these trials." He looked at Korra, "Know anything about them?"

She sighed, "No, my parents never told me about them. Their just really dangerous...that's all I know." She cringed slightly.

Mako hugged her, "I can do this. I have the skills to withstand this." He smiled to assure her.

"For now, we best get you used to this place, Mako." Bolin mumured, "You gotta know what the people act and most importantly, check out the competition." He grinned and grabbed his brothers arm, "Let's go check it out!"

"But I don't wann-agh!" Mako was pulled away before he could object.

* * *

"Hmm...let's see." Bolin mumured, peeking out from a rock, "There's that guy who glared at you." He nodded at the tall fighter, "Beefcake by the look of him." He grinned, watching as the volunteer trained with other hopefuls.

Mako rolled his eyes, watching, "I can fight better than that. I'm pretty strong to."

Bolin looked as a guy ran into him only for him to fall back, "I never saw that happen when you fight someone."

"Oh go stick your head in a hole." Mako muttered.

"I'll pass, bro." Bolin replied smoothly.

"Shouldn't I be training? Instead of watching Godzilla in his human form?" Mako turned to him, the thought of actually trying to practise popping into his mind.

"Your choice, I guess. I'm not forcing you to watch."

Mako sighed, "Why are you so happy?"

"Because." Bolin said.

"Because what?" Mako asked, irritated.

Bolin grinned, "Because I know you'll win."

Mako paused before he smiled lightly, "Thanks, Bo.."

"No problem. Just remember you're fighting for your woman!" Bolin punched his brother in the arm.

"We need someone for you to fight for Asami." Mako smirked.

Bolin blushed brightly, "M-Mako!" He said a little too loud.

This alerted the others attention and Bolin shoved his brother out and into view.

"Hey, it's the outsider." Godzilla smirked, cracking his knuckles, "What do you want, Shortie?"

Mako groaned, rubbing his head, "Nothing."

"Hit him, Karu." One of the people by his side urged him with a grin.

"Why hit him when I can just pound him to the ground during the trials?" He smirked, bending down to Mako, "Better start practising, Shrimp. I'm not so nice out in the battlefield."

Mako glared at him, standing up, "Trust me, you should be the one practising." With that said, he turned and walked away.

Bolin followed him, "Dude, you shoulda hit him!"

"If I hit him, he'd probably go whine to Korra's dad and I'd get kicked out and my chances ruined.."

"Good point." Bolin yawned, "Let's go find Korra and Asami." He lead his brother away.

* * *

"Grr...stupid Karu. I just wanna-" Korra shook her fists violently-, "Y'know?" She asked the others.

"Damn straight." Bolin nodded, "He seems pretty annoying. How do you know him?"

"We knew eachother as kids." Korra sighed, "He was a stupid show-off who had the biggest obsession with me."

"He had a crush-" Bolin was about to speak.

"_Obsession_." Korra corrected, "Man...it was so weird." She laid her head down, "I just want this to be over with.." She sighed.

Mako hugged her, "Don't worry, I can do this."

Asami nodded, "He has a better chance than tons of guys here."

"Though that Karu guy looked super strong-"

"Bolin!" Asami hissed, signalling for him to shut up.

"But your better, bro." Bolin uneasily grinned, "You can do anything!"

Mako sighed, "Thanks, Bo..." He looked at the sky, "But I don't know what to expect of these trials...I just have to try and be ready for whatever is to come."

Bolin smiled, "I'll be glad to help you train."

"Thanks, Bo." Mako repeated, but this time his tone was more cheerful.

"And even if you lose, we can always run away."

Korra chuckled, "Right..."

"I'm serious!"

Everyone then laughed at Bolin.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Chapters will only be up once a week because I have exams coming up.

This would have been up earlier today but I fractured my leg and I got caught up in the hospital. They took like five hours before they examined my leg and even I could tell it was fractured. So that's what happened. Total bummer and all.

Next chapter shall be the beginning of the trials. PM some ideas for them 'cause I only have the first one planned out.


End file.
